my bestfriend's girlfriend
by grey0415
Summary: this is my second attempt writing a story ana is inlove with someone else...christian is in love with her.. see how they will get in their happily ever after please be patient thank you no cheating HEA..DEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1

My best friend's girlfriend

Christian's POV

 _Have you ever had a dream girl?...the one you could see yourself with a happy relationship, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?...ME? Yes I have met my dream girl but that just it.. Just a girl of my dreams... I remember when I met my dream girl..._

Fuck I can believe my man whore of a brother is getting married who have thought that Elliott Grey is going to settle down...well Kate is one of a pain in the ass they're actually perfect for each others...tonight is Kate's birthday and of I need to be there cause the whole gang will be there my friends, Ethan Kate's brother, Brian his my lawyer and friend, James and Jack we met at the Harvard and I was practicing BDSM with them and I've been friends with them ever since. Now we're all successful businessmen I'm a CEO of a multi-billion company, Jack is the president of one of the biggest and successful publishing company while James is a successful aero plane tech. He is the one who design my helicopter and jet and Brian the successful and the best lawyer with the exception of my father...

And now here we are with Kate's friends Jose, David, Derrick, Jake, Leila, Ashly and Jess. Leila is my ex sub. No one knows about it except with my friends cause we after all same dominant. We are celebrating Kate birthday and engagement we gather all in my club the mile high club.

"Hey Christian what's up man?"James ask as I walking to the table, we got the private room for this party

"I'm good I'm a little irritated with my sub" I say shaking his hands and I see Jack and Brian coming we greet each other

"Can you fucking believe it your brother is getting married" Jack say shaking his head

"Well who knew that miracles still do happen?" I say

"Elliot where's Kate?" Ethan ask

"She's talking to her friend name Ana on the phone" Elliot answer I wonder 'who the fuck is Ana' and Ethan choke on his beer we all look at him with questioning gaze.

"Oh shit" Ethan says under his breath 'fuck is she his ex',

"Ethan man you ok?" James ask pat his back

"Ethan is she your ex? Mia will go bat shit crazy on you" Jack jokes and chuckles, me on the other hand want to choke him with my bare hands.

"What? No she's not... I was just shock" Ethan say I'm going to say something when Kate walks back to us sadness written all over her face

"Katie babe you ok?"Elliot ask

"Yeah it's just Ana, she's not sure if she could make it on time that's all" Kate say with a sad smile

"Let's start I'm starving" Kate say and the waiter bring our foods...we're in the middle of our dinner when the door opens and the most stunningly gorgeous woman and sexy as hell walked in, dressed in a white dress off shoulder long sleeve that met her mid thigh a long legs, 'wow she's a goddess'. Brian chokes on his drinks.

"Wow I just saw a goddess" Brian say under his breath, 'yeah me too'.

"I'm sorry I'm late" and she even has a voice of a goddess.

"Oh. my. God Ana! "Kate says rushing to Ana excited, 'so this is the famous Ana'.

"Guys I want you all meet my best friend and Sister Anastasia Steele" Kate introduced us one by one

"Ana this is Christian Grey, Elliot's older brother" I shake her hands and it's so soft I wonder what it feels like in my cock, shit! Down boy it's not a right time

"Nice to meet you" Ana says smiling sweetly at me... wow she's even more beautiful up close and then she turn to look at Brian, And boom they stare at each other.

"This is Brian, Brian this is Ana" they hold each other's hands a little longer to my liking, 'shit Brian like her too... FUCK!'

After the introductions we all seated again and begin to eat. I'm doing my best not to glance at Ana we're almost finish eating our food when I feel my blackberry phone vibrates in my pants pocket I pull out to look I see text message from Jack and James.

 _(It's seem our Brian is in love with Miss Ana Steele)_ I look at them and raise my eyebrow, they just nod they're head pointing at Brian when I look at his direction I see Ana and Brian are talking smiling at each other. 'Why I feel jealous?' it's not the first time that Brian and I took a liking in the same woman, especially we're both attracted to brunettes. I never got jealous before why now? I know something's different about Ana; she's different from all the other girls that the guys and I have ever met. I look around the table and they're staring at Ana and Brian as well, that are talking and flirting with each other.

Kate clears her throat to get Ana's attention with a hint of amusement. Ana's phone starts to ring and she looks at us and excuses her self

"Well that's the first as I know" Kate comment with a smile

"What do you mean Kate?" Brian asks. I too am curious.

"You see Brian I know Ana since we are 10 years old and all she does is read books and study, and that continued until we went to high school. She's never been attracted to the opposite sex and even in the same sex not once did I see Ana be like that in my life… well until now. Almost all the boys in our school asked her on a date but she always turn them down" Kate say. 'Well fuck me sideways there's possibility that Ana still is a virgin.'

"I don't know if she got boyfriend in college and don't say that I said something about her to you guys she's going to kill me" Katie says stopped talking when we saw Ana walking back to our table.

"I'm sorry about that it's my mother" Ana say

"Anastasia Steele right?... are you somewhat related to Senator Raymond Steele" James ask

"Yes he's my father" Ana say blushing.

"So Ana are going to stay here in Seattle for good or you just visiting?" Ethan asks. 'Oh so she does not live here?'

"Actually I got a job offer here in Seattle at Seattle Grace hospital" Ana say. 'hhmm is she a doctor?'

"If you don't mind me asking what's your profession?" Brian ask

"I'm a surgeon doctor and to answer your question Ethan. I think I'm going to stay and take the job" Ana say smiling at Brian. 'So she's going to work with my mom.'

"How about you Brian what's your profession?" Ana ask

"I'm a lawyer" and they chat again forgetting that they are not alone.

"Let's go clubbing" Mia says excitedly we all agree and stand up ready to go.

We all walk to elevator I see Brian place his hand in Ana's lower back, I want to hold her and touch her 'lucky bastard' we arrived at my club and escort to the VIP section we all ordered drink and started talking.

"Ana let's go" Kate say dragging Ana onto dance floor. Brian stands by the overlooking windows we all walk to him

"So are you going to ask her to be your sub?" Jack asks

"Fuck no... I'm not she's different I don't want her to just be my sub I- I want more from her" Brian say in a whispered and a smile in his face James, Jack and I look at each other 'fuck this is serious' how I'm going to compete with that, well I guess I should let it go Brian deserves it. Brian walks to dance floor to join Ana, we all watch them dancing and fuck if Ana doesn't look so fucking sexy dancing like that I don't what's the meaning of sexy anymore while Leila on the other hand is trying to get my attention that's all bend on just watching Ana dance with Brian.

"Well I think Brian found the one" James say happy for our friend, the one I know what he is talking about we've talked about once. **What we want for three future** cause we all know that the lifestyle that we choose to live now is not forever, we want to have a serious relationship and have a family one day, and it seems Brian finally found her. I looked away because I can't take to look at them much longer.

Why I'm feeling this way we just met for Christ's sake, I feel like someone is stabbing my chest repeatedly. I just need a hard session in my playroom, I look down on my drink and text my sub to be ready when I got back.

After 4 hours of drinking a whole lot and torturing myself with the sight of Ana and Brian together. we finally decide to call it a night, we all came with limos here, we got in and drive everyone home Ana is staying for a night in a four season hotel we drop her off last Brian help her out.

They walk at the entrance of the hotel just a couple of steps from the limo. out of nowhere brian pulls Ana back to him and kiss her holding both of her cheeks, I want to groan fuck! But I know I can t cause the other left here might get suspicious they pull away and said something to each other and walk away.

Brian walks back to us with a beaming smile with hands in his back pocket and get in, he really is happy.

I got in my apartment, I went straight to my playroom I really need a hard fucking session right now I know it's midnight but I really don't give a fuck, I really need some release right now.

I fucked Jenny longer than I thought, after I fucked her for 2 straight hours we return to our separate bedrooms I get in my shower and get dress in my pajamas and went to bed...

My best friend's girlfriend

Chapter 2

Ana's POV

Wow when I decided to come in Seattle I didn't exactly expect to meet someone that will make me feel things that I haven't before especially in Kate's party. Brian is one of the most gorgeous man I have ever met, second is Christian but Brian blew me away with his emerald green eyes.

I feel that electric current whenever he touches me, I can see myself in a serious relationship with him. We have plans to have dinner later this evening and I can wait...

CPOV

It's been a week since Kate party and I didn't hear anything from Brian ever since, I know he has a case to focus on.

"hey Chris want to join us we're going to pay a visit Brian to check if his still alive and breathing" James and Jack barging in my home office it's Sunday morning and my sub has to go early due to a family emergency..

"So you too don't hear from him, well that's odds ok let's go" I say grabbing my jacket and we leave my apartment

We arrived at Brian apartment and since we know where he kept his hidden spare key we use it, when we enter the front door a song from rolling stone, beast of burden is playing.

And Brian's sub is cooking and shaking her hips to the beat of the music, she's wearing white button shirt in a messy bun and she has a great body and ass. She turn around and jump startle to see us three standing and we realize it's Ana. Shit I look at her up and down.

"Oh shit! Guys what are you doing here?" Brian says rushing to Ana and covers her, but it's too late my cock is hard as a rock and the image of Ana is engrave in my head.

"Well look who's been busy and didn't show his face to us in whole week" Jack say amused

"I... uhm I'm going to change...Excuse me" Ana say and run toward Brian's bedroom

"Wow man you do move quick huh...so you and Ana what is she a sub?" James joke

"No she's not and yes she knows about my lifestyle and she didn't judge me she accept me, but her being my sub oh god she has no submissive bone in her body" Brian say chuckling

"hey I heard that" Ana says walking back to us and slaps Brian playfully in the arms and kiss his cheek

"Hi guys it's nice to see all of you again" Ana greet us with a shy smile, we greet her as well

"So what brings you all here" Brian asks as we take seat at the stools in kitchen counter.

"Well we didn't hear anything from you this whole week so we thought to pay you a visit" Jack say taking sips on his coffee which Ana prepared for us.

"I'm sorry about that I was... occupied this whole week" Brian answer with a beaming smile, 'I'm sure you are' I think bitterly

"Goddess, where do you think you going?" Brian ask eyeing Ana, we all choke to our drinks when we hear him called her a goddess, well she really is a goddess.

"What? She's a goddess to me" Brian say shrugging his shoulder, Ana just roll her eyes answer shake her head at Brian

"Well mister I'm going to meet Kate for lunch" Ana say smiling at Brian...

"Oh I forgot about that" Brian says

"But you're going back here after right?" Brian ask

"uhm.. I'm not sure I have a lot of things to do, that you did not let me to do" Ana say winked at Brian

"Please guys stop we're here for Christ's sake" James say groaning with Jack, I just keep quiet personally I don't want that image in my head right now, just like that the image of them fucking did something in my hard cock to be flat like a limb

"Ok guys I have to leave now have fun, he's all yours" Ana say grabbing her purse Brian stand up to escort her to the front door and they kissed each other goodbye

"Call me" Brian says

"Yes sir" Ana says giggling and hearing her say sir does thing to me fuck...

Brian walks back to us

"You Brian you look happy man" James comment and Jack agree to him

"Well I am happy, Ana makes me happy she's not like any other woman I have met she's something else she's perfect for me" Brian say dreamingly, he is in love

"Fuck me sideways you're in love aren't you Brian?" I say in realization

"Yes I am, I know it's been like a week but I know she's the one for me, I want to spend the rest of my life with her" oh shit fuck my life.

We continue to chat around till noon we said our goodbye with a promise to meet Tuesday evening

I'm happy for Brian I really am but I'm also interested in Ana, but I have to let go my desire for her beside I have a perfect sub right now.

Chapter 3

Ana's POV

Brian and I have been together for few weeks now and I'm so happy, Brian is a great guy he dismantle his sex room, but we play sometime and I enjoy it I gave him my virginity and his happy cause he knows that he is the only man who touches me and that his dick is the only one that enter me.

Tonight we're going to dinner date like we always do but we go out even more now that I start working at Seattle Grace hospital, but we both had been busy the whole week this is the first time we're going to see each other again I miss him so much.

"Hi goddess you look so beautiful as always" Brian says

"Thank you, and you don't look so bad yourself" I say as we take our seat and some musicians stands by in the background playing a lovely song when they're done we clapped our hand.

"Goddess I have to tell you something" Brian say getting nervous 'oh no is he going to broke up with me' he takes my hands and look me straight in the eye

"Anastasia Rose Steel from the moment you walk in that restaurant door at Kate party you captured my heart...goddess I've fallen in love with you... I love you so much Ana" Brian says... oh god..

"Brian I love you too so much" I say smiling my tears flow freely down my cheeks, we kiss and head home. We just take out our dinner eager to head back to his apartment

After we arrived at Brian's apartment we didn't make it to the bedroom, we make love by the door after we cum together we catch our breath.

"Ana move in with me please" Brian asks me pleadingly

"Ok I'll move in with you" and round 2 happen but this time we make it to our room, 'our room' we make love all night long.

Christian's POV

I am meeting Brian today for lunch, Ana and Brian's relationship is going so well we've been going out a lot and you could see how perfect they are for each other. Sometimes I have caught myself day dreaming that I am the one that Ana is with. I know Brian has dismantled his playroom cause he don't need that anymore now that he has Ana because she is more than enough and satisfying. he also told me that Ana was a virgin, _fuck I Was so shock to know that, how could she manage to stay virgin for too_ _long?_ Well Brian indeed a lucky man. I'm so jealous of him, good thing that the lust I've been feeling for Ana I have kept at bay.

"Christian how are you?" Brian enters my office with a beaming smile and glee in his eyes.

"Brian I'm good, I didn't realize seeing me now has brought you so much joy, you have been grinning from ear to ear since you saw me" I say jokingly

"I told Ana that I love her and she says it back she loves me and I ask her to move in with me and she agreed as well" I stop what I'm doing, _Fuck why does it's bother me. So much_

"Well congratulations Brian you deserve it" I say cheerfully I have mastered the happy look for the last few weeks.

"I'm planning to ask her to marry me" I choke on my saliva and look at him like he had grown another pair of heads

"Brian you just ask her to move in, why are you in such a hurry?" I say trying to stop it, _oh fuck, I'm so screwed right now._

"I know it's just that I want to put a fucking ring on her finger for those fucker who wants her and I want to call her mine legally" Brian say, _well I don't blame him, if Ana was mine I would also be doing the same thing and knocked her up immediately._

"Ok I got your point" I say

"But I'm scared to ask her father, you know Senator Raymond Steele" Brian say nervousness dripping from his voice.

"Well good luck with that" I say smiling

"Oh fuck, what if he doesn't approve or want me for his daughter you know, Ana is the only child" I laugh at him

"You know it's not funny, I'm going to meet her family next weekend" I stop laughing for my friend, but I can't keep the nagging feeling of jealousy in the pit of my stomach about them getting married.

"By the way are you ready for tomorrow we're going to hiking" Brian says changing the subject

"Yes, I'm all set" I replied

"Ok well see you tomorrow morning I got to go, bye!" and he walked out of my office door, _fucking shit._ my day goes by quickly I got home and fuck my sub to put away my misery and frustrations about Ana and Brian. I whip and cane my sub fuck her mouth, ass and pussy but I'm still not satisfied. We have been in my playroom for hours and still image of Ana consume my head.

Now I regret turning down Elliott invitation to join him when he and Kate started dating he wants me to meet Kate's friend and its Ana I remember how I turn him down, he say she's only here to visit Kate.

What if I had agree to come with Eliot maybe just maybe I'm the one who's with Ana right now, I sigh I know it's wrong to develop feelings for your best friend's girlfriend

But I tried to stop it but it's no use but I already fell in love with Miss Anastasia Steele...

I Christian fucking Grey am in love with my best friend's girlfriend and soon to be his fiancée... _I am fucking screwed._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Christian's POV

I didn't get much sleep last night, how I wish it's my nightmares that kept me up but alas. I growl I look at my alarm clock and just past 5 I only have 2hours before I go and meets my friends today we're all going to hiking then we'll be back tomorrow, it's going to be a long and miserable weekend of my life, 'suck it up Grey' I snort myself yeah right. I get up and went to the bathroom to take a shower then I went to my office and do a little work cause we are not allowed to use our phone for the hiking. When I look at the clock it says 6:30, I walk back into my room and change into my hiking gear and gather my hiking bag I meet up with Taylor by the elevator we head down to the garage.

We arrive at Elliott's place and almost everyone is already there the only couples that not there yet are Brian and Ana.

"Morning Christian" Kate greet me I go and greet her

"You Christian look like you are having a rough day" Jack say chuckle

"I sure do have a rough night" I say jokingly cause I really do have one, I sigh

"Has anyone called Brian yet?" James ask checking his watch

"Yes but Ana is the one who answered and she say they are on they are on their way" Jack say

Just like that we saw Brian pulling up and getting out of the car helping Ana to step out of the car, fuck Ana look so sexy in her hiking clothes she in shorts short and hiking shoes. yep it's going to be a long hiking trip.

"Sorry guys we're late" Brian says to us apologetically

"What took you two so long I called you like an hour ago" Jack say, and Ana blush furiously we all groan knowing the reason why they are late.

"You just can't get enough each other, and here I thought Eliot and I fuck like rabbits but you two are worse" Kate comments and we all laugh sure they did, 'argh'.

"KATE!" Ana scolded her friend blushing even more Kate just laughed at her, Ana and I catch each other's eye I smile at her though I'm pretty sure that it doesn't reach my eyes. She smiles back shyly at me.

"Alright let's move" Brian says and we get back to our own cars and drive away to MT. Ellen it's just outside of Seattle.

We arrived at the hiking place, we all gather our things and we begin our hiking. the sight in front of me is so uncomfortable, Brian and Ana are walking ahead of us they either holding hands, kissing or laughing they are the perfect example of a happy couple.

"Hey we're all here too you know" Elliot say smiling at them

"Sorry, I just can't keep my hands to myself" Brian say happily

"Elliot leave them alone" Kate say rolling her eyes at Eliot

"Ana do you remember when we we're in high school?" Kate asks looking at Ana with a devilish grin.

"uhm, Kate how's the wedding plans so far" Ana say changing the subject quickly, 'oh someone trying to stop the tell tale'

"Oh no Steele, you know Brian we once join ray to go on with his army buddies ray is Ana dad and Ana didn't tell me that we are going on a hunting trip, I was shock to learn Ana knows how to use a fucking gun let alone know how to fucking aim, and she has a quite good aim. Gosh she almost gave me a heart attack" Kate say with grimacing expressions Brian look at Ana in disbelief, well we all are and Ana just shrugs her shoulder just like it's nothing. I imagine Ana in hunting gears with a rifle it's so hot and also fucking dangerous.

"So Brian beware don't you dare piss Ana off" Kate threatened Brian, we all laugh on the stupid look on Brian's face

"Hey don't listen to her, but it's not just guns I can handle I can also use a knife pretty well, so you better watch it" Ana say with a smirk looking at Brian's crotch and Brian's hand immediately goes in his Dick looking at Ana frightfully we all laugh hard.

"Goddess I know you love this so I know you would never do that to me" Brian says with a smug grin at Ana pointing at his dick.

"No... But I do love you" Ana say winking at Brian..

"What you don't love my dick? Come on, you were screaming like there's no tomorrow only hours ago" Brian fire back and we groan

"BRIAN!" Ana is blushing bright red.

"Dude we didn't need to know that" Eliot say shaking his head.

"Sorry guys" Brian says and put his arm around Ana shoulders and we all continue to hike.

Finally we arrived at the camping site and built our tent.

The girls are busy preparing our food its lunch time and we all hungry from a long walk.

"Guys let's eat food's ready" Mia announced

"Thank god" we say in unison

Ana's POV

After we finish eating our lunch we decide for a swim in a lake, we change into our swim suits and I see the look in Brian's eyes 'oh no'

"Goddess are you trying kill me or you want me to fuck you under the water?" Brian hiss in a whisper

"Brian I don't know what you're talking about" I say innocently and walk past him.

"Oh no, you are not getting away from me" Brian growls and grabs me and run towards the water

"Oh my god Brian put me down" I say laughing at him, until I feel the cold water.

When he finally put me down I splash him at his face and we fight each other in the water laughing at each other, when we cool down he embrace me and we just hold each other

"I love you so much Ana" Brian say lovingly

"And I love you too so much" I say leaning to kiss him he meet me half way and our lips connected we forgot that we are not alone, until someone clearing their throat.

"Oh come on guys get a room or should I say tent" Eliot say.

We pull apart from our kiss and look around us they are looking at us with amusement, and I see Christian sitting near his tent with a pain, sadness and some jealousy in his eyes I'm not sure, he look away from me and take a drink of his beer 'what was that'

The sun is starting to set, so we start the fire.

"Hey goddess I'm going to talk to Christian he seem something's troubling him" Brian say kissing my lips.

"Ok" I say and continue what I'm doing.

Christian's POV

I am fucking frustrated, mix with a hard on. When I saw Ana and Brian earlier I got so fucking jealous looking at them while Brian carrying Ana toward the water, Ana is begging to put her down they laughing at each other like they are the only people in here. I should look away from them but no I had to torture myself by watching them in the water laughing and splashing water at each other.

What I would give just to be in Brian's position right now.

"Hey Christian you ok?"Brian ask startling me, I didn't realize Brian walking in my direction

"Yeah just thinking you know" I say.

"Is everything ok Chris?" he ask again and I didn't know how to answer that question what can I say 'I want to be with your girlfriend' but I just can't say that to him it would ruin our friendship. So I just went with "yes everything is perfectly fine don't worry" I say and smiling at him.

"You know we all here we're your friends and that's what friends are for" Brian say looking at Ana

"She's beautiful isn't it" Brian says almost dreamingly and with a stupid smile on his face

"Yeah and you're so lucky to have her" I say trying to keep the hurt in my voice.

"Someday Chris you will meet the one for you" he say

"Maybe" I know I met the one but she's already taken but who knows right?

We eat dinner and gather around the fire we joke around and laugh, I keep stealing glances at Ana's direction and her head is resting in Brian shoulder. After an hour or so we decide to call it a night we retired in our own tents I stayed awake for a while thinking maybe I should try and have a relationship outside my playroom but how am I going to do that if I can't tolerate being touch. But with Ana I can imagine being touch by her; she is the only woman I imagine touching me without feeling panicked. I think I really need a good session with Flynn my psychiatrist maybe he can give an idea or insight to this frustrations, I eventually fell asleep hoping for wonderful things came to me.

Chapter 5

Christian's POV

The long weekend has finally ended and so did my sufferings, I just entered my foyer I immediately head in my room to my bathroom to freshen up and went to my playroom, I email my sub to be ready cause I really need a good fucking right now after I seeing Ana in that swim suit I had a constant hard on. I even think of jerking it off but I decide against it.

I see my sub and command her to stand up; I sit on my recliner chair and ask her to suck me off. she complies immediately and I imagine its Ana that is giving me heads. I know it's wrong but that's the only way I would get a release now a days. I feel my balls tingling and I know I'm close after a few suck on my cock I cum on the image of Ana. This is getting frustrating and I feel guilty for even just thinking of it 'I'm Sorry Brian'. After I tie up my sub and fuck her I sent her go do her own thing because it's Sunday I just really need some release. After she left I went to my home office and get some work done.

Brian's POV

Tonight I'm going to meet the parents of the love of my life, god I'm so fucking nervous I am one of the hard doms in the community and best lawyer of the Washington state and here I am sweaty fucking hell. 'Get a fucking grip Brian'. If I want to ask Ana to marry me then I have a just suck it up and man up. I wish they would like me I felt a hand grips my hand and I know it's Ana

"hey it's ok they are going to love you" Ana say with a sweet smile and reassurance, god looking at her right now giving me a hard on I'm so lucky to have her, a lot has change in my life since the night she walk on that door I'm immediately mesmerize by her beauty and I know I was a goner never in a million years did I think about being in love and going to settle down. But here I am preparing myself to ask her parent for her hand in marriage.

"I know goddess but its Senator Raymond Steele we're talking about here" god I know his father is an ex special force in the army and a badass.

"You'll be fine it's just my dad not the senator" Ana say giggling she really likes to torture me.

"ok I'll do my best" I say sighing here goes nothing we finally arrived at Ana's childhood home it's has a calm and welcoming feeling, It help relax a little bit as I open Ana's door and help her out I see Ana's parents are opening the door to greet us.

"Annie my baby girl" her mom says embracing Ana and kissing her cheek. Ana's father is looking at me intensely.

"Annie how's my baby girl" Mr. Steele say with a wide smile kissing Ana forehead

"Mom, dad I miss you so much" Ana say

"Mom, dad I want you to meet Brian Lincoln my boyfriend" Ana introduce me

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Steele it's pleasure to meet the both of you" I say shaking their hands but Mr. Steele has a death grip on my hand while we shake hands. 'Ouch'.

"So you're the man who swept off the feet of my baby girl eh" Mr. Steele says with a hard voice and cold. maybe I am a badass dominant but now I would like to be a sub.

After the introduction we head inside the house and wow it's so beautiful, warm and homey. I see various photos some hanging on the walls some are in a picture frame. It's mostly a family photo and vacation photos, Christmas and lots of photos of Ana when she's just a toddler to growing up. Even in at a very young age she the beautiful girl I have ever met.

Dinner is served and we eat but I'm still nervous wreck.

"So Brian what do you do for living?" Mr. Steele ask

"Sir I am a defense lawyer" I say proudly

"Come Brian" Mr. Steele says getting up.

"Yes sir" I say with confidence but nervous as hell

"Dad" Ana say in a warning tone

"Don't worry Annie" Mr. Steele say

We walk in his home office he went straight to his mini bar and pour a scotch

"Have a seat Brian" and I comply gulping, god it's worse than to stand in court room Mr. Steele hand me a scotch.

"So tell me Brian what you think of my daughter" Mr. Steele asks and sit down in front of me eyeing me

"Well…"I clear my throat and try again

"Sir she's the most beautiful, caring lovable woman I ever met and I love your daughter very much sir" I say in confidence and convention looking straight in the eye of Mr. Steele

"you're a lawyer I know your good at lying how can you convince me that you do really love my daughter and not using her" ouch so much accusations.

"Mr. Steele sir with all due respect I don't fucking care if she's your daughter I had meet many woman in my life and Ana is not the only daughter of a power man I ever met but from the moment I met Ana I know she's different from all of them, I see she's an honest woman and even if she's just a daughter of a janitor I don't fucking care" I have raise my voice cause I'm getting piss off by saying I'm just using Ana.

"Mr. Steele I love her so much I rather be die if she's not here with me" I say softly.

I see Mr. Steele turn up the corner of his mouth, 'it's a good sign right?'

"Well Brian...that's all I want to know" for the first time since I walk in this house I feel at ease

"Thank you sir" I say and take a sipping of my scotch I need this for my nerve.

"Call me Ray" Mr. Steele said smiling.

"Sir... Ray I... I know I'm pushing my luck here but I want to ask your blessing for your daughter hand in marriage I'm planning to marrying your daughter sir" I say and hold my breath the smile on ray face fade away and now looking at me with intense... please say yes...

"Son you really do love my daughter huh" ray ask.

"Yes Ray and I want her to be my wife" I answer

"well son as long as my daughter is happy and you take care of her I'm giving you my blessing but the moment my daughter shred a single tear you're dead are we clear?" yes! I want to shout and fist pump

"Yes sir... Ray I will make her happy for the rest of her life" I say and we shake hands

"son welcome to the family" we exit his office and head to the living room I see my beautiful goddess with worry in her eyes I just smile at her, now I'm going to plan my wedding proposal.

"Is everything ok?" Ana ask

"Everything is great we're ok see I'm still in one piece and alive" I joke

We all had a good time Ana's parents are great people it's like normal family and a Senator

We said goodbye and promise to visit them and head to airport Christian is genuinely let me use his company jet.

We finally got home at midnight and Ana has fallen asleep so I carried her to our room take off her heels and cover her, I change and lay beside her thank god everything is great, now I have the blessings to ask her it's time to plan the proposal. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

zzs, My bff gf

Chapter 6

CPOV

This past week, Brian called ask for a drink tonight James and Jack are going as well he seems happy.

I arrived at my club and they are already seated in my VIP room, I enter see them drinking scotch

"finally you show up" Brian say

"sorry I had a conference call from the Japanese" I say taking a sit

"ok Brian you seems weird what is this all about" Jack ask

"yeah men what's up everything ok you and ana" James ask and my ears perks up..

"everything is great... I met ana's parents and they are great people, but Mr Steele is scary as shit" Brian say and grimaces on his face..

"oh shit..so what happens" I ask curious

"it went well, and I have my blessing" I almost choke on my wine

"what! so you really are serious to ask her to marry you huh" Jack say smirking. well kill me now.

"yes that's the reason I ask all of you, tonight I Need all your help" Brian say looking at us.. now I'm going to help my friend to plan a proposal to the woman that consumed my every thought from the very first night I met her, the woman I ever wanted, the woman I dream of, every night..just my fucking luck..

"you can count on us" I say cause there's nothing I can do.. just to move on maybe it's time for me to change my lifestyle and find my own woman, unless there's a miracle..

" all right.. I'm planning to proposed to her on her birthday, it's 2 weeks front now" Brian say. and the night goes by quickly, planning from his grand proposal

When we're done we seperates ways and promise to contact each other I got in my r8 and drive home.

I feel like I loss something, but ana it's never been mine to loss, I know I shouldn't been feeling this way but I can't stop it. I arrived at my apartment head straight to my mini bar, I need something stronger drink.

I stand looking at Seattle below me. for all the woman I met and come across, they even throw them self at me, and a subs that declare they fallen in love with me is no effects on me, why the one woman that I find attractive and has a affects me is unfortunately is in love with my friend why for all the woman, the one that I ever wanted is unavailable. why I fallen in love with one Anastasia Steele.

After I drunk the 4th glass of my drink I head to me room shower and lay on my bed trying to fall asleep by 2am my eyelid finally feel heavy and I fall asleep..

The weeks past by and Brian's plan is on motion I try hard to be impassive everytime I see ana and Brian...

This coming Sunday is ana's birthday, and everything is set for the proposal that will happen. I'm happy for my friend but still its hurt to know that in matters of days they're going to be engage.

"Mr Grey there's Anastasia Steele here want to talk to you" Andrea buzz my intercom.. what is she doing here..

"sent her in Andrea" isay and fix my self. god I feel like 15yrs old.. and there she is looking as beautiful as ever. wearing a skin tight jeans and a blue blouse with high heels with simple make up and hair down

"hi Christian I'm sorry to bother you but I don't know who to talk to" ana say and I round my desk to greet her

"it's no bother ana have a seat" and you can bother me any time..

"what do you want to talk about? But I must warn you I'm not good at giving an advice" I say jokingly and she giggles.. music to my ears..

"ok it's Brian his been weird this past couple of days his been preoccupied lately I don't know he seems cold toward me... I just want to know if you know anything..I mean his your friend and... I don't know" ana say frustrated...

"maybe his just stress about the case his working on" I try to convince her. I can disclose to her that Brian is busy preparing his proposal

"you think? I feel like his cheating on me, his been distance on me I know something is not right" I see the sadness and worried written all over her beautiful face

"ana that guy is madly in love with you I'm not saying this because his my friend but it's true, just trust him beside cheating is not his forte" I say in convincing tone. cause it's true we as a dominant are monogamous in are relationship even if its just a contractuals

"ok if you say so, maybe I just talk to him... I'm sorry for bothering you in my sillyness...I let you go back to your work thank you" ana say kissing my cheek lightly

"please it's not much of a bother it's ok" I say bit inside I'm static for that she kiss me on my cheek. I walk her out through the elevator..

When she's gone I walk back to my office. touching my cheek where she just kiss I felt like a teenager smiling like a fool. I don't want to wash my face. But its eew

*Sunday ana's birthday*

APOV

it's my birthday and Brian has a plan for me today, I told him that all I want is small get together have dinner in our apartment with family and friends, but he say it's my birthday it should be special. after my talk with christian last week I went straight to Brian's office and surprise him with food I talk to him about my feelings and his sorry for that he explain that his just busy and focusing on his case since then we're back to normal..

I'm getting ready I'm wearing a red dress that one shoulder off just ends in my mid thigh and black stilettos high heels my hair is in large curls and light make up

"goddess are you trying to kill me right now" Brian say startling me sneaking his Arm around my waist and nuzzle his face in my neck.

"no mister and stop that we're going to be late" he start kissing my neck up and down I feel my knees go weak and wetness between my legs

"sorry goddess but you look so damn hot" finally he let me go cause if he doesn't stop we're going to end up fucking.

"let's go but later we're picking up where we left off" I say in a seductive tone

"you killing me here woman I'll be walking with a manhood all night" I giggles at him.. he grab my hand and we walk out the door in our apartment

Arriving in our destination I see a lanterns hanging in a tree. it's so beautiful, around the place is flowers and lights. As we walk hand in hand, at the end of the path I see our families and friends. my parents our even here (wow he really outdone himself for my birthday) in the middle of the garden is a wide screen, we are surrounding by tree, lanterns and flowers..

"oh my god Brian thank you so much" I hug him so tight and kiss him

"goddess it's just a start" Brian say looking nervous

"what got you on your sleeves huh?" I ask narrowing my eye playfully.

"happy birthday Anastasia" they all shout in unison I laugh at them. we mingle and had fun I do really enjoy my birthday tonight..

After an hour the screen start to light and Kate say I should sit so I comply taking my sit. I was seated in the middle og the garden just enough far from the screen and music the music start to play and the slideshow. I know the song it's SMILE by R5

 _Today I feel like running naked through your_

 _street_

 _To get your attention_

 _(Your attention)_

 _Whoa-oh-oh_

 _(Whoa-oh-oh)_

 _I broke up with my girl so tell me where to_

 _meet_

 _Oh, did I mention?_

 _(the pictures are from my baby pics)_

 _(Did I mention?)_

 _Whoa-oh-oh_

 _(Whoa-oh-oh)_

 _I dream on, dream about you_

 _What can I do to make you feel alright?_

 _Baby I don't want to see you cry, no-oh_

 _I wanna see you smile_

 _I wanna see you smile_

 _Today I feel like blowing all my cash on you_

 _I'd buy you anything_

 _(Buy you anything)_

 _Until I'm broke_

 _(Until I'm broke broke)_

 _Today I want to turn your skies from gray to_

 _blue_

 _And if it rains on you_

 _(the slideshow continue till my highschool pics)_

 _(If it rains)_

 _I'll be your coat_

 _Whoa-oh-oh_

 _I dream on, dream about you_

 _What can I do to make you feel alright?_

 _Baby, I don't want to see you cry, no-oh_

 _I wanna see you smile_

 _I wanna see you smile_

 _Let me take your picture, baby_

 _I'll save it for a rainy day_

 _I don't need much_

 _I guess I'm just old fashioned in that way_

 _So on the count of three, let's see you_

 _A 1, a 2, a 1, 2, a 1, 2, 3!_

(The pictures that playing is from my college year I remember those photos it's one of Jose. He captured it, there's where I was smiling, amuse, pouting, serious and with some of my friends)

 _Smile_

 _(I wanna make you smile yeah oh oh)_

 _I wanna see you smile (oh yeah)_

 _I wanna see you smile_

 _It's the things you do_

(by the end of the slideshow it's pictures of Brian and me and I'm crying now)

Kate hand me a tissues I'm getting ready to stand when Kate stop me

"it's not over yet Steele stay there" I look at her confused and Brian I don't see him any where, where is he..

TO BE CONTINUED

" **To all of my readers please forgive all my mistakes and grammar im trying hard to correct my wrongs and also im trying to look or find some beta reader but no one has return to my msgs... So please be understandable and be considerate. Thank you for all the reviw and support."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

*APOV*

another song begins to play, but I don't know what it is. There's a group of people in front of me; 3 women and 3 men. The girls are all wearing white dresses and the boys are all wearing white button-up shirts with grey suit jackets.

 _ **The screen lights up again but this time it's the lyrics of the song which is playing**_

 _ **A hundred and five is the number that comes**_

 _ **to my head**_

 _ **When I think of all the years I wanna be with you.**_

 _ **Wake up every morning with you in my bed**_

 _ **That's precisely what I plan to do**_

 _ **And you know one of these days when I get my money right,**_

 _ **Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life.**_

 _ **We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush**_

 _ **But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough**_

Then all of a sudden the screen starts showing pictures of me. The first one of him sleeping while I read a book.

 _ **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**_

 _ **I swear that I will mean it**_

 _ **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

 _ **Oh, yeah**_

"oh my god" I whisper. My hands fly across my mouth and I can feel tears prick my eyes

 _ **How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**_

 _ **Baby I don't ever plan to find out**_

 _ **The more I look, the more I find the reasons why**_

 _ **You're the love of my life**_

 _ **You know one of these days when I get my money right**_

 _ **Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**_

 _ **We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush**_

 _ **But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough**_

More pictures of me and Brian appear on the screen. I smile as I see one where Brian is standing behind me, kissing my temple.

 _ **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**_

 _ **I swear that I will mean it**_

 _ **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**_

The next photo is Brian and I laughing while we look at the camera

 _ **And if I lost everything**_

 _ **In my heart it means nothing**_

 _ **'Cause I have you,**_

 _ **Girl, I have you**_

 _ **To get right down on bended knee**_

 _ **Nothing else would ever be better, better then that day when...**_

 _ **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**_

 _ **I swear that I will mean it**_

 _ **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**_

 _ **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**_

 _ **(I'll get down on one knee)**_

 _ **I swear that I will mean it**_

 _ **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**_

It's then that I see Brian walking towards the stage, wearing his black suits jacket and pant, with a white button-up shit. He joins the dancers and begins dancing as well.

 _ **Got me singing**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

 _ **Got me singing**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

 _ **Would you marry me, baby?**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

 _ **Ooh whoa ooh oh**_

 _ **A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head**_

 _ **When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**_

He begins walking towards me, a beaming smile on his face. _'oh god this is it'_ I think to myself as he reaches me.

 _ **Wake up every morning with you in my bed**_

 _ **That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah.**_

Then he drops to his knee in front of me, and pulls out a small black box from his jacket pocket, holding it up towards me.

"Anastasia Steele, from the very moment you walked into the restaurant that night I knew you were the one for me. That you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I love you so much ,I can't imagine my life without you. So…" He takes my left hand in his and continues his speech.

"Anastasia rose Steele, would you please do me the honour of marrying me, and becoming me wife?" he open the box and there it is; a simple, white gold band with a perfect round diamond ring in the middle. I'm crying so hard now, I don't even know If I can speak long enough to give him an answer.

"YES! yes I will marry you" I choke out as he smiles. Brian stands up and slips the ring onto my finger and picks me up, twirling me around. When he puts me back down he kisses me hard. We hear a few whistles and everyone starts clapping around us. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life.

"OH MY GOD I'M ENGAGED" I shout to everyone an they all start to congratulate us, hugging and kissing us. I notice Brian's parents are here also

"Oh god Anastasia welcome to the family sweetheart!" Elena, his mother, exclaims as she hugs me. His father, Andrew Lincoln, offers me the same congratulations and hug as his wife.

"Congrats man!" James and Jack say but Christian seems ... I don't know. Distant, somehow?

"Brian, Ana, Congratulations" Christian says, he's trying to sound happy but I can tell something else is going on.

"Thank you. Finally, she's going to be my wife!" Brian say kissing me again as I giggle. After an hour or so we say goodbye to everyone and head home. When we arrive home we start our own celebrations and spend the night fucking and making love until the sun comes up. Best. Birthday. Ever...

" ** _finally i got my story a beta or would i say a person thats going ti fixed all my mistakes and grammar thanks to maddie..and sorry for the wrong chapter, i thought the chapter 6 is the one a upload last time.."_**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY BEST FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND**

 **Chapter 8**

 ***C POV***

It's really happening, They're engaged. Brian looks happy and relieved as we all watch the continuing slideshow, the photos showing Ana from a _very_ cute toddler all the way to an _extremely_ beautiful woman. I feel like my chest is being stabbed, multiple times...

All I can do right now is try to be happy for them. I congratulate the both of them, then tell them I have a conference call with some Japanese men I'm in negotiations with and say goodbye, promising to celebrate with them another day. I get in my car and head home. I can't take it, the pain I feel in my chest.

After arriving in my apartment, I rip off my tie and shrug out of my jacket rolling up my sleeves. I grab my tumbler and pour more than a good amount of bourbon in it, and skull it down straight, welcoming the burn down my throat and pour another glass-full. But I can't shake the annoyance and irritation I feel towards myself, and the whole situation. I stare at the wall and in a burst of anger throw the glass across my office until it shatters into a million pieces. I grab hard at my hair and yell at the top of my lungs to let out the pain I feel.

I drop into the chair at my desk and put my hands in my face.

"Christian" I look up in the direction of the person's voice. Elliot.

"what?" I ask, my voice harsh.

"what's going on with you little brother?" Elliot asks, and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Nothing Elliot. Don't worry about it" I say and get up to leave, moving past him and out the door.

"Christian It doesn't look like nothing. Tell me what's wrong " Elliot exclaims as he follows, hot on my heels. I turn to face him, growing more annoyed.

"I said it's nothing. So fuck off!" I yell.

"fuck Christian do you think I'm an idiot!? I could tell, just by seeing your face at the party. Now tell what's wrong, I'm your brother" he raise his voice. I'm growing even more irritated right now.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!? I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH THE GIRLFRIEND OF MY BEST FRIEND" I say yelling at him. I can see the shock appear on Elliot's face.

"what? Cat got your tongue?" I say waiting for his reply.

"Fucking hell Christian. This is a fucking mess. Bro they just got engaged" Elliot says pacing the length of the great room.

"Don't you think I already know that? The first woman I've ever truly wanted and she's with another man. Not just any man either, my best friend" I sigh defeated. There's nothing I can do about it...I just need to let her go and move on and try to be happy for them. I almost snort to myself. _'yeah right Grey...move on my ass'_

"I'm so sorry Chris. I wish there was something I could do for you. But you've got to move on and find someone else" it's easier said than done, but I know he's right. I just nod my head at him.

...

 _ **4 WEEKS LATER**_

*A POV*

God where does the time fly!? It's been a month since I got engaged and I've never been so happy. We've decide to get married next year during the month of April, I'm so excited!

Brian suggested a night out and I completely agree.

"goddess we have to move if don't want to get late for the opera" he yells from down the hallway.

"I'm coming" I reply walking out of our bedroom.

"you look so beautiful, as always goddess" he kisses me passionately, leaving me breathless like he always does.

"you don't look so bad yourself" I smirk fixing his bowtie.

We head to our car and drive away to the opera. We arrive just in time and are escorted to a booth the show start and I feel like in a movie pretty woman. I have tears by the end; the show is absolutely wonderful.

"God that was so beautiful" I say to Brian leaning into him, he reaches his arm around my shoulders and holds me tight.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now we need to eat, Let's go" he says placing his hand against my lower back and guiding me to the valet to wait for our car.

We finish our dinner an hour later and head home.

"goddess, I love you" Brian say out of nowhere.

"and I love you too" I tell him kissing his cheek. Something catches my eye, and I turn my head to see a dump truck heading towards us.

"BRIAN!" I scream as the truck collides into us with a loud 'BANG!'. I look over at Brian, and it's we're in slow motion. I see him looking at me, asking me to hold on, but it's too late. I feel myself slipping into darkness, Brian's voice echoing "I love you" as my eyes fall shut.

 **...**

*C POV*

I'm working in the office when my phone rings, I don't bother to look at who's calling I just answer.

"GREY" I yell. I'm getting pissed at all this paperwork

"Christian it's Jack I…I need you to get your ass to the hospital" Jack says

"Why? What happen are you ok Jack" concerns fills me as I wait for an answer from him. I stand up and begin to gather my things and head to the front door of my office.

"It's not me Christian, it's Brian and Ana" I stop dead in my tracks when I hear their names. oh god no.

"What happened?" I say racing out the door

"Just get here. Quickly" Jack vaguely answers.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" I say ending the call and yelling for Taylor to get the car. God please let them be ok.

 **...**

We arrived at the hospital rather quickly, but it felt like it had been hours. Before Taylor could fully stop the car, I jump out and race into the hospital. Mom is waiting for me at the front door and escorts me to the 4th floor, immediately I see Kate, Mia, Jack, James and Elliot.

Kate is crying in Elliot's chest as he holds her, and now I definitely know something serious happen to them.

"What is going on?" I demand.

"They were heading home, and they got into a car accident. A dump truck smashed into the side of them" James say and my world stops. The two most important people in my life were just in a car accident.

"do we have any updates on them? how are they?" I ask.

"No updates yet. They are both still in surgery" Mia replies sadly.

After an hour of waiting, we hear a commotion and Brian's parents arrive.

"Grace! how's my son!?" Linc asks holding Elena in his arms.

"We don't know yet the doctor is working on them" my mom says as she hugs them both.

"Oh god please let them be ok" Elena starts to cry in Linc's arms. We hear several footsteps and look up to see Ana's parents approaching.

"Ray, Carla" Kate say greeting them with a hug.

"Kate where's our daughter? How is she?" Carla ask, eyes puffy and red.

"we don't know yet she is still in surgery" Kate says.

We wait a few more hours and finally the doctor comes out.

"Family of Brian and Anastasia?" the doctor asks.

"Yes" Ana and Brian's parents answer together.

"Mr and Mrs Lincoln, I'm doctor Miller. I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but we lost your son in the middle of the operation. We did everything we could, but I'm so sorry to say he passed away" doctor Miller tells them.

"No... No... No! No that can't be true! Please no!" Elena and Linc are both hysterical, we don't know what we can do or say we are all speechless. Oh god please let Ana be okay at least…

"What about our daughter? how is she?" Mr Steele asks worried and Carla holds his hand by his side.

"she's out of surgery but she's still in critical condition. She's been placed in a medically induced coma as she's suffered massive internal bleeding, broken ribs, her left leg and arm are both fractured as well from the impact of the crash, and to be honest the next 24 hours are critical for her" doctor Miller said.

"NO my baby! Ray ,our baby she need to survive! I- I would die if she-" Mrs Steele says devastated.

"Carla our baby is strong she can fight through this. She will be fine, she has to be" Mr Steele says reassuring his wife. They both cry and comfort one another in their embrace.

Elena and Andrew go with the doctor to see their son. This is the worst news I've ever gotten. Brian, one of my best friends, is dead and Ana is still in a critical condition, and could possibly die. The doctor is not sure if Ana will survive the night, but even if she survives the moment she finds out about Brian she will wish she hadn't.


	6. Chapter 6

MY BF's GF

Chapter 9

 ***C POV***

It's been a week since the fatal accident. Today is Brian's funeral and burial, Ana is still in a coma, but the doctor is planning to reduce her medication in the hopes she will wake from her coma soon. Her father went back to Washington for a Senate meeting, her mother didn't stop crying and praying for her to wake up.

As for me, I feel torn. I lost my best friend and a brother, I still remember when I met Brian in Harvard. He was this cool guy, he's the one who drag my ass to a BDSM club because he observed that I didn't like to be touched, how ironic. But he was the first guy I felt comfortable with, then we met Jack and James and since then we were always hanging out.

I still can't believe that he's gone. I shed a tear for both of them. I can't believe this is happening, neither of them deserved this.

Taylor drives me to church for the funeral and all our friends are already there, Mr and Mrs Lincoln are a mess – they've lost their son, and Samantha, Brian's older sister, is there as well. I haven't seen her in years, not since she got married. I greet them and walk to my seat, Jack and James greet me and the ceremony starts and we give our speeches and move to the cemetery to say our final goodbyes and go home.

I decide to stop by the hospital. I knock at the door before opening it, and see Carla reading a book in a chair next to Ana's hospital bed.

"Good afternoon Carla" I greet her

"Oh hey there Christian, how was the funeral?" Carla asks closing her book.

"It went as well as could be expected" I said sadly.

"I wanted to go, but I was scared to leave Ana alone" Carla said looking at her daughter, tears building in her eyes. I look over at Ana she look so small and fragile her bruises are fade

"it's ok I know Brian's parents understand. How is she, any changes?" I ask hoping for some good news.

"Nothing has changed; it seems like she just doesn't want to wake up" Carla finally lets her tears go.

"they were happy, they just got engaged a few weeks and now this" I say gesturing my hand to the ring on Ana's finger.

"I know, this is the first time I've seen her so happy, he is the first boyfriend she introduced us to and I've never see my daughter so in love and happy and now I'm afraid when she does wake up and ask for Brian…" I know how she feels; I'm scared too that she will break down at the news. I just nod my head.

Carla's phone starts to ring.

"Christian do mind if I take this outside? it's important " Carla ask

"Of course I will be here until you get back" Carla says a quick thank you and is out the door. I take a seat beside Ana's bed and take a hold of her hand.

"Please Ana, wake up. You need to wake up, your parents need you. I need you" I whisper kissing her hand.

I'd do anything for her to just wake up even if it means I just stand by the corner and forget all my feelings for her. I already lost my best friend and I would be devastated if Ana gave up as well. Maybe it's wrong of me to think this right now but I love her, and I can't lose her I want her to wake up, I will be her just to know she's alive I will be fine by that even if there's zero chance for her to look at me the way I look at her so be it. All I want is for her to be alive that's all.

"Christian dear" I'm startled by my mom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you honey. here" she's handing me a handkerchief, I didn't realize I was crying.

"Thanks mom" I give her a sad smile as I take the handkerchief from her.

"You're in love with her aren't you Christian? " I stand, shocked at my mother's words. How did she know?

"I can see it in your eyes sweetheart, I know you" mom says, sadness in her eyes. I just look back at Ana .

"Yes mom I love her, I've been in love with her for a while" I said looking back up at my mother I know it's stupid of me but I don't care.

"Christian you know when Ana decides to wake up everything will change, she will change and you will get hurt even more" I know it's true.

"I know mom, but I don't care. I just want her to be alive, I can take the pain I know it's stupid of me and foolish" what else I can do I did try to stop feeling this way, to not look at her way but I can't it seems like I was drawn towards her.

"it's not stupid or foolish, when you love someone you are willing to do anything for that person" mom said with love and adoration in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Christian I didn't mean to take so long – oh, hi Grace" Carla says walking back into the room.

"hello Carla I just came in to check on you and Ana" Mon says in her usual sweet tone.

"Any changes in my daughter? " Carla ask hopefully.

"I'm sorry but nothing has changed" mom answer sadness in her voice

"oh... I really miss my daughter, do you think she will wake up" Carla ask as she caresses Ana's face, and I can see the longing and broken look her mother has in her eyes.

"she will, just be patient Carla and keep having faith" mom says rubbing Carla's back while she silently crying...

After a few minutes I decided to go home. I said my goodbye to my mom and Carla and head out.

I rest my head against the car seat as Taylor drives us home, I can't believe this is happening. Just a few weeks ago everything was fine and now this shit has happened. At least the fucking drunk driver in that truck has been thrown into prison. Good riddance I say.

I get home and drink my ass off crying for the loss of my friend and Ana, I know that even if she survives this she will feel like a part of her has died. This hurts to fucking much. I look up to ceiling and pray, please Brian don't take Ana away with you.

I pass out on my office couch drunk and numb to the pain I feel.

 **thank you so much for the review. And im glad you all liking my story""**


	7. Chapter 7

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 10

 ***A POV***

Oh shit. I ache, everywhere. What the fuck is going on? I can hear some noises and people talking, I know those voices. It's my mom and dad, Oh god...

"Carla, sweetheart stop crying please. She will wake up when she's ready" my dad is trying to calm down my mom, I hate hearing my mother this way.

"What if she's just given up? I- I will not survive if we lose her ray, I just can't! We fought so hard for her when I finally got pregnant. Even the doctor said that we might lose her" Mom is crying hard. Please mom, stop crying I'm here mom, I'm here. I want to open my eyes, but my eyes don't want to cooperate with me. What is wrong with my body?

"I know, I know. she's our miracle" my dad is close to crying as well. Mom, dad. Please don't cry. It's breaking my heart to hear my parents this way.

I feel sleepy again. No, no, no! Darkness engulfs me once more…

I can hear some beeping. What's that noise? Ugh. I slowly open my eyes but close them again, my head immediately hurts, I can't open my eyes. I can feel someone grabbing my hand and placing it to their cheek. I try to move my fingers a little.

"Oh my god! Annie, baby girl can you hear me? It's mom. Please baby girl, open your eyes for me it's me mom" I try again slowly, I can see my mom but I quickly close my eyes again. I try to open my eyes again; the light hurts my head.

"Oh thank god Ana, wait I'll call a nurse" I hold my mothers hand tightly.

"It's ok Annie, I'm not going anywhere" Mom reassures me and I let her hand go, groaning at the headache the lights are giving me.

"Hold on honey I'm going to dim the lights" I nod slowly at my mom; I know that if I try to talk my throat will hurt. I re-open my eyes and this time it doesn't hurt as much to open them. I look all around me as Dr Miller walks in.

"Miss Steele, I'm glad you finally decide to wake up" Doctor Miller smiles. He always knows how to lighten the mood. I smile weakly at him, then it hits me. Wait, where's Brian? my heartbeat spikes on my monitor and mom rushes back in by my side.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You need to calm down Annie" mom says running her hand over my hair.

"Mom B-Brian, is he ok?" I ask hoarsely. Fuck my throat is so dry.

"Here Annie have some ice chips" Mom hands me some ice and looks at Doctor Miller with worry all over her face, and I know there's something wrong. Oh god please let him be ok. Brian, my Brian.

"Annie, sweetheart please calm down. You just woke up, please Annie" Mom is pleading for me to calm down but I can't, not until someone tells me what is going on with Brian.

"Mom please, where's Brian? Is he ok? Mom!" I am pleading now and my mom starts to cry, and I'm panicking now.

"Annie, he ... Brian is … He's gone. I'm sorry, but he didn't make it" that's all I hear before my world starts to crash around me, I can't breathe. Next thing I know, mom is holding me against her chest, crying and pleading for me to calm down but I can't. I'm trying but I can't.

"no, no. Please no! NOOOO MOM, THAT'S NOT TRUE NO!" I'm screaming now and Doctor Miller along with a nurse are trying to inject a sedation into me, but I'm fighting them begging them to let me go. I want to see Brian! Doctor Miller manages to sedate me, and I immediately feel sleepy, I'm still sobbing into mom's chest.

"Mom tell me it's not true, please" I plead as my eyes droop close.

"Everything will be fine" that's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

 ***C** **POV***

"Grey" I snap, not looking at the caller ID.

"Christian, Carla just called and Ana has finally woken up. But they had to sedate her" Elliot say in a concerned tone. Why did they need to sedate her?

"Why? Is she ok? "I ask worried, I start to pace the length of my office running my hand through my hair. I hear Elliot sigh. Now I'm really worried.

"Ana was asking about Brian and her mom broke the news to her, and she kept trying to get up, she was hysterical so the doctor decided to sedate her before she hurt herself" I tuck in my office chair. I knew this was going to be hard for Ana, but I'm afraid of how this will affect her, losing Brian.

"Do you think she'll make it? I mean this could break her, losing Brian" I know there's nothing I can do, but I wish I could take the pain away from her.

"I don't know bro, Kate's worried that this will change Ana. Kate says that Brian is the first guy that Ana really took interest in or was attracted to" Elliot sighed.

"I might come by later, thanks for calling me Elliot"

"No problem bro. Listen Christian, all you can do is be there for her. You need to set aside your feelings, I don't want you to get hurt" but I already was hurt.

"I know. Bye Elliot " he returned the goodbye and we hang up.

I stand up, looking from the floor to the ceiling window lost in my own thoughts.

' _Please_ _Ana,_ _be strong. Brian, please help her move forward'_ I pray hoping Brian to hears my wishes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 11**

 ***C POV***

It's been a week since Ana has woken up from her coma, and she's still in recovery. I stopped by a few times and it's like she's nowhere to be found. Yes, physically she's here but her thoughts are somewhere else, the eyes that were once full of happiness are now replaced by longing and sadness. The eyes that captured me. That once mesmerized me with how full of life they were, are now just depth of emptiness.

She's not even talking to anyone, I want so bad to help her, comfort her, but I know I can't do that. I'm not the one she needs right now. The one she needs isn't here anymore, at all.

*A POV*

I feel numb. Everything around me is lifeless, colorless. How am I going to make it without Brian, it's been a week since I woke up into nightmare, I don't know how to cope with this right now. Brian is no longer here by my side to comfort me, to make jokes with me, or cuddle at night with me.

I miss him so much, it hurt so much. I finally found my happiness and it's ripped away from me in the blink of an eye.

I know my parents and friends are worried about me, but I can't face them. I can't tell them that I'm ok, because I'm not.

I'm going home in a few days, and I know they're all worried about me being on my own, But I'm a mess, and right now, I don't care that I am.

 _ ***A Few Weeks Later***_

I've been released from the hospital for a couple of weeks now, and I've decided to stay at my old apartment. My parents keep visiting me and making sure I'm ok, even my friends keep coming to my apartment and Christian is always bringing some food to make sure I eat regularly, sometimes I feel irritated by them. I just want to be left alone, all I want is Brian to be here with me; to feel his arms wrapped around me, hearing his voice telling me that he loves me. I miss him so much. I miss his touch, his laugh, everything about him.

*BUZZ... BUZZ*

Who could that be? It's Sunday morning. I get up from my bed and answer the buzzer.

I press the intercom "Who is it?"

"Miss Steele, it's Carrick Grey" what is Christian's father doing here? I frown at the thought of what the reason could possibly be for his visit.

I buzz him up and a few seconds later there's a knock on my door, I open up and let him in.

"Mr Grey I don't mean to sound rude, but what brings you by?" I ask gesturing my hand towards my couch for him time take a seat.

"Please miss Steele, call me Carrick" Mr Grey says

"ok Carrick. Please, call me Ana. Would you like some coffee or juice?" I ask politely

"Coffee will be fine thank you" Carrick says taking out some paperwork from his briefcase.

I return with my tea and coffee for Carrick, taking a seat across from him on the couch.

"So Ana, how are you? " Carrick asks taking a sip of his coffee.

"To be honest, I've been miserable" I don't want to deny it because it's the truth.

"I'm sorry about Brian" I hate this, feeling like this.

"Carrick is that really the reason for you coming here?" I ask changing the subject

"no, but it's about Brian" my breath hitches in my throat. I slowly blow out my breath before asking him.

"what about Brian?"

"I will be straight forward to you, Brian changed his will after you two got engaged. He left everything to you. The house in Chicago, the apartment here in Seattle. Everything" Carrick hands me the will and several papers, I'm shocked. my mouth drops open. With shaking hands, I take the paperwork and scan it.

"what the fuck is he thinking? Leaving everything to me" I start to pace the floor of my living room holding tightly to the paperwork. Fuck!

After Carrick leaves I walk to my fridges to grab some wine, and drink it straight from the bottle. I start to sob, clutching the picture frame of Brian and me against my chest.

"why!? why did you have to leave me!? I can't take this pain anymore! it hurts so much! I miss you so much!" I'm crying so hard, looking at the picture of us. Eventually I fall asleep but before I lose consciousness, I swear I hear someone calling my name and lifting me from the couch…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 12

 ***C POV***

I've been visiting Ana from time to time during these last couple of weeks that she's been in the hospital. She's an absolute mess and she's lost so much weight. I'm on my way to her apartment now to check up on her.

I arrive at her apartment, and knock on her door but there's no answer. I try the handle and it's unlocked; I step in looking around and I hear a soft whimper and sniffle. She's curled up on her couch clutching some pictures frame, and I can see from her bloodshot eyes that she's been crying.

"Ana... Ana wake up" I try to shake her shoulder but all I can get for response is a little whimper. I lift her in my arms bridal style and carry her to her bedroom.

I gently lay her down, and head to her bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. I return to the bedroom and wipe Ana's face with the washcloth, kneeling down beside her bed. I watch her as she sleeps, even in her resting state you can see the pain. I trace her cheek with my fingertips and she slightly leans in my touch.

"please Ana, be strong. Your parents are here; your friends are here…I'm here. Brian wouldn't be happy with how your acting; he'd want you to live your life" I can feel my eyes get watery. I lean in and softly kiss the crown of her hair.

"why you had to leave me this way brian….i miss you so much" ana whimper in her sleep.

I get up from her bedside and head into the living room. Her apartment is a mess; I have no idea how to clean it but I'll try my best. After two and a half hours, the living room is clean along with her kitchen and I put her dirty clothes in the washing machine.

It's already dinner time so I call Taylor and ask him to order us some dinner and some groceries. I hear some movement and I know Ana is awake from her nap.

"Shit!" Ana yells startled by me. She takes a breath, calming herself down before speaking again.

"Hey. Umm... what are you doing here Christian?" She looks confused

"I came to see you and your door was unlocked I thought something might have happened to you. Sorry for just barging in" I say

"Oh. It's ok. What time is it?" She looks around her living room as I fish out my blackberry to check the screen.

"it's after 9. I ordered some dinner for us" I tell her.

"Why don't you go have a shower before dinner gets here" I suggest and grab her hand leading her to her bathroom. She just nods her head and walks inside the room, closing the door behind her.

She emerges from her room 30 minutes later.

"Christian you know, you really didn't have to clean my living room or do my laundry, and order dinner. But thank you" Ana says as she sits on the bar stool at the island bench in her kitchen. I simply nod my head and place a plate of her food in front of her.

We eat in silence, but Ana is just picking around her food.

"Ana, you really should eat" I say startling her

"I'm not hungry" she puts down her fork

"Ana you've lost so much weight these past few weeks" I say sternly

"Christian I don't really have an appetite right now" Ana say annoyed

"Anastasia you need to eat" I use my dominant voice .

"For Christ's sake I am not a goddamned child, and I am not your submissive!" she yells at me. I'm shock to hear her words and my palm begins to twitch.

"Goddammit Ana look at yourself! Do you think Brian would be happy if he could see you right now" I yell back; I know it's a low blow to use Brian, but that's the only way I know.

"BRIAN'S NOT HERE ANYMORE! HE WILL NEVER SEE WHAT I'M DOING, HE'S NEVER GOING TO SEE IT ANYTHING I DO EVER! " ANA finally breaks down, sinking to her knees, I drop in front of her and gather her in my arms, gently rocking her and letting her cry.

"it's going to be okay Ana. We're here for you, just let it out" I rub her back while she sobs into my chest. It pains me to see her like this.

"Why did he have to leave me this way Christian? It hurts so much. I miss him so much! I need him, I can't live anymore!" Ana cries even harder and I just keep holding her and now I have tears of my own.

"Ana, you have to move on at some point. I know Brian would want you to be happy again, and move forward without him, do think he'd be happy now seeing you like this?" I question, my voice cracking at the thought of my departed friend.

"I know he would not be happy Christian. But I don't know how or what to do, all I know is that I need him. I need to feel him again, to hear his voice" Ana says looking at me, her eyes now red from crying.

I just hold her as we kneel on the floor, until I feel her go limp in my arms and I know she's fallen asleep, probably exhausted from crying. I gently lift her and bring her back to the bed and after I tuck her in, I leave the bedroom quietly once more.

I plop down on her couch, resting my elbows on my thighs, letting out a long held sigh _'if I could take your pain away Ana, I would do so without hesitation. I just want to see that smile again on you face'._ I didn't realize that I was now crying myself.

When I'm finally able to compose myself, I stand up and clear our plates and put them into the dishwasher. I creep back into Ana's room and check on her, she's still sound asleep. I watch her for a few minutes and then leave her apartment.

 **Thank you….thank you…for all the reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 13**

 ***A POV***

During the last 7 weeks I began going to therapy and started to try to make an effort for my friends and family. After my break down in front of Christian, I realized how right he was. Brian wouldn't like what I've been doing to myself. It's still hard and painful but I'm trying to move forward, and now here I am sitting in my car contemplating if I can do this. Since I learned about Brian's dead I haven't visited him - this is the first time that I'm going to see his grave.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly get out of my car. My knees are shaking as I walk towards his grave. _'You can do this Ana. You have to'._ Standing in front of his gravestone, I finally realize it. He really is gone. My eyes begin to water. I sink to my knees and begin to cry, my hands are in covering my face as I sob.

"I... I can't do this anymore Brian. It's hurt so much. I miss you so much. I don't know if I can ever forget you or if I can ever love anyone again, all I want is you, all I can see is you, hoping and wanting but I know that is never going to happen. Unless you'll become a zombie" I say giggling at my own joke.

"I would give anything just to have you back again. You know Christian is helping me with everything, you're right he really is a great guy. He is the one who's helping me the most right now" I sigh wiping my tears away from my eyes, tracing my fingertips in his grave name, my thoughts went back to the last time we were together. We were so happy having dinner, laughing at our silly jokes, planning for our future. How I wish I could go back to that night.

"Brian I got a job offer, in Africa. I'm thinking about taking it. Maybe I need this, you know? I know you will be there looking down on me This is not a goodbye, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to say that, maybe someday but not now" I say gazing at the engagement ring on my ring finger.

I leave the cemetery feeling a little lighter, now I'm going to pay a visit to Christian in his office.

 ***C POV***

"Mr. Grey" I'm startled by Andrea's voice.

"What!?" I bark, pissed off. Ana hasn't texted me since early this morning. She said she had something she needed to do and I haven't heard from her since. Now I'm really worried.

"Sir, there's a miss Anastasia Steele here requesting to see you" I sit straight up, shocked. to

"Send her in" I say fixing my self. I feel like a teenager about to see his crush.

"Right away, sir" Andrea says. After a minute Ana walks into my office looking good, and beautiful as always.

I stand up and walk around my desk to greet her.

"Hi Christian. I'm sorry to disturb you, I brought some lunch" Ana says lifting the paper bag in her hands.

"It's ok, and thank you for the lunch" I take the paper bag and motion for her to take a seat, while I take the food out from the paper bag.

"So what brings you here?" I ask taking seat beside her while I place the food in front of us.

"I went to his burial site" Ana says softly. I stop with my fork mid way between my plate and my mouth.

All I can say in reply is "Oh"

"I went to talk to him, I couldn't say goodbye to him. I just let out my grief" she's trying to stop her tears.

"And how are your feeling?" I ask.

"I feel lighter in a way, but it's still hard to see that gravestone with his name on it, it hurts so much" Ana tells me.

"sooner or later you have to see that, and move on. We are all grieving for Brian" I say. Even now I still can't believe he's gone.

"I know. Part of me was happy to go there" Ana says picking up her fork and beginning to eat.

"we are all here for you Ana, you know that right?" I ask and continue to eat as well.

"I know, and I'm so grateful for that. Thank you for everything you've done for me lately " Ana says smiling at me. A true smile not a forced one. And my heart swells at the sight. I just want to grab her and kiss her, but I can't do it. After we finish our lunch, I pack up the plastic container.

"Christian" Ana calls my name nervously and I don't like it, I know the next thing she's going to say.

"Yes?" I answer wiping my hands.

"I'm leaving" and just like that, my world stops.

"Wh-what?" turning to face her, I try to hide the hurt in my voice.

"I … I have an offer to go to Africa for work, and I've accepted it" Ana says fidgeting.

"so... Africa huh? When do you leave?" I ask leaning against my desk.

"Tomorrow evening" I close my eyes. _'fucking hell, what am I supposed to do about that_ '

"Well … good luck" I say a bit harsh, turning away from her.

"Christian, what's wrong?" Ana starts to walk over to me.

"Nothing" I say turning back around to face Ana.

"I was just shocked to hear the news, but I know that this is important to you" I say smiling at her, hiding the fact that deep down all I want to do is stop her from leaving me.

"Thank you, and Kate is planning a celebratory and goodbye dinner tonight. I really hope you can come" Ana asks, hope in her eyes, who am I to say no to this girl?

"Of course I'll be there" I say hugging her.

"Ok then, I have to go now. I'm taking too much of your time" Ana says. I don't want her to go.

"I'll walk you out" I say placing my hand on her lower back.

I see Andrea and Olivia's shocked faces, but they quickly look away. We're standing by the elevator.

"I'll see you later Christian " Ana says waving at me as she gest into the elevator.

"Bye Ana" and the elevator doors close. I sigh and head back to my office.

She's leaving to Africa and I have no idea how long she's going to be there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N: Italics are for flashbacks.**

*A POV*

last night's dinner went well. My parents were sad to learn that I'm leaving for Africa. I promised Kate that I would be back here for her wedding, after she threatened me that she would haunt me down to Africa if I didn't come back, I just laugh at her. Christian shows up a little late explaining that he had a meeting that took longer than he thought. I'm just glad that he made it, but throughout the night he remained quiet with a sad look on his face.

…

 _"Christian. Are you ok?" I ask him as I sit down next to him at dinner._

" _Yes, just a little tired I guess" Christian shrugs his shoulder in reply._

 _"Are you sure? It seems like you're miles away" I hear him sigh. I look up at him and he finally tells me._

 _"I'm just sad that you're leaving, that's all" I smile up at him. I don't know why but I know there's more to it than he's sad._

 _"I know. Even my parents are sad about my sudden departure. But I need to do this, as a doctor" I say gazing at the dance floor._

 _"Just remember that I'm here for Ana. Always" Christian says giving my hand a little squeeze along with a tight smile. I squeeze his hand in return._

 _After that we go our separate ways and each head home._

…

I Finish my packing and go over everything again. I've locked my apartment, my cab is here, my parents wanted to accompany me to airport but I told them they didn't have to.

So, here I am waiting for my flight. I'm lost in my thoughts when some guard, I think, is walking in my direction.

"Ma'am would you please follow me?" the guard asks. I stand up and begin to walk with him.

"Is there a problem sir?" I'm really confused right now.

"No ma'am, there's just someone wants to talk to you" he tells me

"Ok?" I say still confused but I continue to follow him, and we enter some kind of an office. I'm shocked when I see Christian sitting in a chair as we walk in.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" I ask, wide eyed.

" I came to say goodbye" Christian says, sadness etched all over his face.

"Oh Christian that's so sweet of you" I smile giving him a hug. I feel him tense a little, but he hugs me back tightly.

"Please Ana, be careful out there. And keep in touch, can we email or text whenever you have the time" he requests still hugging me. My heart melts at his sweet gestures.

"Of course we will. I promise" I say breaking away from our hug.

"Okay" and he smiles the first real smile I've seen since I told him I was leaving.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. Thank you for coming here, it really means a lot to me" I say caressing his cheek, he leans into my touch.

"Goodbye Christian" I speak softly as I kiss his cheek.

"Goodbye Ana" we wave to each other as I walk away from him.

*C POV*

I watch as Ana gets on her flight, and the plan departs. It's then I notice the tears which now slide down my cheek.

"Goodbye Ana, Until we meet again. I love you Anastasia Steele" I whisper as I watch the plane fly off into the air. Wiping my tears, I place my hand on my cheek where Ana kissed me moments ago.

Walking back to my awaiting car, I tell Taylor to take me back home. ' _I'll just be here waiting for you Ana. Always'_

 **A/N: Next chapter will be 16 months later. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N: Italics are for flashbacks.**

*A POV*

last night's dinner went well. My parents were sad to learn that I'm leaving for Africa. I promised Kate that I would be back here for her wedding, after she threatened me that she would haunt me down to Africa if I didn't come back, I just laugh at her. Christian shows up a little late explaining that he had a meeting that took longer than he thought. I'm just glad that he made it, but throughout the night he remained quiet with a sad look on his face.

…

 _"Christian. Are you ok?" I ask him as I sit down next to him at dinner._

" _Yes, just a little tired I guess" Christian shrugs his shoulder in reply._

 _"Are you sure? It seems like you're miles away" I hear him sigh. I look up at him and he finally tells me._

 _"I'm just sad that you're leaving, that's all" I smile up at him. I don't know why but I know there's more to it than he's sad._

 _"I know. Even my parents are sad about my sudden departure. But I need to do this, as a doctor" I say gazing at the dance floor._

 _"Just remember that I'm here for Ana. Always" Christian says giving my hand a little squeeze along with a tight smile. I squeeze his hand in return._

 _After that we go our separate ways and each head home._

…

I Finish my packing and go over everything again. I've locked my apartment, my cab is here, my parents wanted to accompany me to airport but I told them they didn't have to.

So, here I am waiting for my flight. I'm lost in my thoughts when some guard, I think, is walking in my direction.

"Ma'am would you please follow me?" the guard asks. I stand up and begin to walk with him.

"Is there a problem sir?" I'm really confused right now.

"No ma'am, there's just someone wants to talk to you" he tells me

"Ok?" I say still confused but I continue to follow him, and we enter some kind of an office. I'm shocked when I see Christian sitting in a chair as we walk in.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" I ask, wide eyed.

" I came to say goodbye" Christian says, sadness etched all over his face.

"Oh Christian that's so sweet of you" I smile giving him a hug. I feel him tense a little, but he hugs me back tightly.

"Please Ana, be careful out there. And keep in touch, can we email or text whenever you have the time" he requests still hugging me. My heart melts at his sweet gestures.

"Of course we will. I promise" I say breaking away from our hug.

"Okay" and he smiles the first real smile I've seen since I told him I was leaving.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. Thank you for coming here, it really means a lot to me" I say caressing his cheek, he leans into my touch.

"Goodbye Christian" I speak softly as I kiss his cheek.

"Goodbye Ana" we wave to each other as I walk away from him.

*C POV*

I watch as Ana gets on her flight, and the plan departs. It's then I notice the tears which now slide down my cheek.

"Goodbye Ana, Until we meet again. I love you Anastasia Steele" I whisper as I watch the plane fly off into the air. Wiping my tears, I place my hand on my cheek where Ana kissed me moments ago.

Walking back to my awaiting car, I tell Taylor to take me back home. ' _I'll just be here waiting for you Ana. Always'_

 **A/N: Next chapter will be 16 months later. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 15**

 _ **16 months later …**_

 ***A POV***

After 16 months, I'm glad to be back in Seattle. No one knows that I'm coming home today. The last 16 months in Africa have been amazing, I've learned so much have had my eyes opened to everything around me, how fortunate I truly am to have everything in life, like my wonderful family and friends.

Now here I am back in Seattle. Tonight it's Kate and Elliot's rehearsal dinner for their wedding and no one knows I'm back, I told Kate that I wouldn't be able to fly back in until just before the wedding, so that I could surprise her.

And then there's Christian. Christian and I got a lot closer this past year. We've keep in touch with each other, frequently exchanging emails and if I'm lucky to have a strong service signal in the area, we sometimes Skype. I'm so excited, I can't wait to see all of my friends and family again!

*C POV*

I'm very happy for my brother. Tonight it's Kate and Elliot's rehearsal dinner and unfortunately Ana can't make it due to her flight having some technical difficulties. But she said she would be here by tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see her again after such a long time. My feelings for Ana have only grown stronger since before, especially now that we've gotten so close to each other. She's been doing fine out there in Africa. I visited her once while she was there and she took me for some local sightseeing. That was definitely one of the best days of my entire life.

While she was gone, I made some changes. I completely have up my dominant lifestyle and turned my playroom into a magnificent personal library; since Ana said that one of her favorite things to do is read books, especially classical novels.

I'm almost ready to leave for tonight's party, now heading down to my garage with Taylor. Arriving at the Four Seasons Hotel, I spot my family and friends who have already been seated, so I head straight to my parents to greet them.

"Christian darling!" my mom exclaims standing up from her chair giving me a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Hey mom" after I greet my mom I turn to my father we shake hands. I take a seat between Jack and James.

Jack has finally found 'the one' in Elizabeth Morgan. And James has got his eye on Ashley, one of Kate's friend. The only one missing is me with Ana in my arms. The rehearsal dinner has begun, and out of the corner of my eye, I see some movement in the entrance of the ballroom doors.

And my breath is taken away from me at the sight before me.

I can't believe what I'm seeing, it's Ana. Oh my god, she's here. When did she arrived? Why didn't she tell me!?

There's nothing more I want to do right now than run to her, and kiss her on hold her tightly in my arms and never let her go again. But I have to keep my cool.

Ana make her way to her parents table, Kate jumps up in her seat and runs towards Ana, hugging her tightly with tears in her eyes at the sight of her best friend. Our eyes lock and she smiles over at me, I smile brightly back.

God she's still beautiful as she ever was. I stand up and make my way over to her.

"Miss Steele, I'm so glad you could make it" I smirk at her.

"Of course Mr. Grey, I wouldn't miss this for the world" Ana says smirking right back at me. After few moments of having a stare down between us, I let out a laugh and move to hug her.

The rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch. Ana is seated by her friends and parents, while I am sitting with my friends and family.

"Bro, this is your chance. Ana's finally back" Elliot says. I didn't realize that he was by my side.

"I don't know Elliot" I sigh. Because honestly, I really don't know what to do at the moment. All I know is that Ana is back. And that's all matters right now.

"Well Chris, you better be quick. Because you're not the one who's in line" Elliot says pointing in the direction of some douche bag, and I growl at him. _'fuck off, she's mine'_

"Yeah" I ground out between my teeth as Elliot smirks at me.

I see Ana walking towards me and I smile widely at her.

"Why you didn't tell me you were coming today?" I ask as soon as she's standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry about that. I just really wanted to surprise all of you" Ana says apologetically.

"It's ok" I smile "I just wish you had told me so I could come and get you from the airport" I say a little sad. Ana smiles softly.

"So, how's the world of mergers and acquisitions" Ana asks smirking at me.

"Same old same old. Boring meetings and firing someone's ass" I smirk back and she giggles. _'God, how I've miss that sweet sound'._

"so, are you planning on going back to Africa?" I ask hoping she'll tell me she plans to stay here for good.

"No. I think I'm going to stick around. I'd miss my friends and family way too much" YES! Thank fuck for that!

The night goes by much quicker than I want. Elliot is going to stay at my apartment and the girls are going to stay at Kate and Elliot's apartment. Tomorrow is the wedding and I can't wait to see Ana again. I feel more alive than I have in the past 16 months, knowing that she's back.

After Elliot and I arrive back at my apartment, we have a little more to drink and then head to bed. I still can't wipe the beaming smile from my face. I sleep well without interruptions of my nightmares. All that I dream of is a certain blue eyed-brunette and all around sexy goddess. Miss Anastasia Steele is without a doubt…The love of my life.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 16

 ***A POV***

I Woke up to chaos surrounding me. Kate is a nervous wreck right now.

"Ana! Oh my god! It's my wedding day. Shit!" I'm startled by Kate pacing around the room.

"Kate please, calm down" I groan rubbing my hands over my face.

"ANA! I can't! Oh god" I laugh at Kate's panic.

"Kate you'll be fine" I say getting out of the comfort of my bed.

"Yeah, Yeah... get ready the makeup artist will be here in 20 minutes" Kate say exiting my room.

I take a shower and get ready for the wedding. My thoughts draw back to last night with Christian, I don't know what has been happening to me for the past couple of months. When I saw Christian last night all I wanted to do was run into his arm and lung at him, but I resisted myself from doing that _. Argh! what is this happening to me!?_

I emerge from the room and went looking to Kate, who was in the shower. I smile knowing that Kate is getting married today.

if Brian was still here, maybe we're married by now and happy, living the best life, and have a house somewhere.

I stop myself from going down that road, I can't afford to break down today I wipe the lone tear that I hadn't realize escape from my eyes. Just I was putting my plate in the dishwasher the make up artist makes their way into the guest room.

We pile up in the limo and Kate is riding with her parents at the other limo. Kate looks so beautiful; I can't help but feel a little jealous at her. I take a hold of my engagement ring that sits through my necklace, closing my eyes to stop myself from crying.

Arriving at the church we take our places at the entrance of the closed double doors. Kate is about to get married to the love of her life. Here we go…

 ***C POV***

I'm enjoying myself, teasing Elliot this morning. And now here we are waiting for the bride to take her walk.

The music starts and the front doors of the church start to open revealing Mia first, then Ashley and then Leila. I groan softly at her arrival, but my annoyance disappears at the sight of Ana. My breath hitches. _'God she looks so beautiful'_ I think to myself _._ I can't help but imagine her in a wedding dress, smiling at me as she walks down the aisle. How I wish it could come true, being able to make Ana my wife.

Ana is wearing a light blue chiffon dress, with a sweetheart neckline and her hair is tucked in on one side, curled and pulled to rest over one shoulder. Her makeup is light and natural.

I know I'm smiling from ear to ear but I can't help it. Taking her place at the other side of the aisle the music starts to change and Kate walks through the door. I smile as I see Elliot, the happiness and love in his and Kate's eyes.

After saying their vows, the priest finally announces them as husband and wife.

We head towards the reception at the Four Seasons Hotel. I feel content at the feeling of Ana in my arms as we exit the church. Arriving at the reception venue I escort Ana inside and we are seated together.

When the time comes for Kate to throw her bouquet I look at Ana. She's uncomfortable around all the girls. Kate throws the flowers and they land in Ana's hands. Now it's time for the guys to catch the garter.

We all gather at the center of the dance floor and fuck them if they have a fucking chance to get to Ana and put that fucking garter on her. I leap up the moment Elliot throws the lace item, and catch the garter with one hand. I want to fist pump my brother so much, but I settle for smiling and winking at Elliot.

I look at Ana and I twirl the garter around my fingertip smirking at her. Ana just smiles and shakes her head at me. Ana takes a seat and I bend down on my knees to put the garter on her. I'm sweating and nervous. _'For fucks sake'_. Seeing Ana's leg, I feel myself getting a hard on. Oh shit…

I look up at Ana and she's blushing crimson red. I slip the garter around Ana's ankle with shaking hands. This is so hard; all I want to do is run my hands up her thigh. I accidentally brush my finger against her skin and I feel a shock of electricity run through my fingertips and up my arm, and I know Ana feels it to because she jumps a little in her seat and gasps softly.

We look at each each for a second and I continue with my task. I help Ana stand up, and there it it is again that electric current I felt earlier. The guests are clapping and hollering around us, I just smile at them while Ana's face goes bright as a tomato, and she bites her lip. _'Oh how I'd love to bite that lip'._

We take our seats again and the night goes on. By the end of the night we all bid the newlyweds farewell. I sigh, feeling happy for my brother and Ana being back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 17**

 ***A POV***

the wedding went well. I'm really happy for Kate, and knowing Kate I couldn't imagine her settling down but she found her prince charming. But I can't stop thinking about last night when Christian put that garter on my thigh. I still remember the electric shock that ran throughout my body when he accidentally brushed his fingertips against my skin.

That kind of feeling was one of the things I felt whenever Brian touched me. what is happening to me? I should stop this; I know Christian will only see me as a friend. Looking at Christian last night I felt this overwhelming urge to kiss him and I don't know why I felt like that, it's so confusing.

I'm startled by my phone ringing. it's Christian. I take a deep breath answer.

 ***C POV***

"Hello" Ana answers breathless.

"Ana hi. Am I disturbing you?" I ask nervous.

"Oh no I'm just... unpacking my things" I sigh in relief.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight, I'm planning on going to a mariner's game tonight" I explain hoping that she will say yes.

"Uh, sure I would like that" _'YES!'_

"Ok I'll pick you up at 5"

"Ok. See you later" we hang up and I'm smiling from ear to ear.

Getting ready for my 'hang out' tonight I'm beginning to feel restless and nervous. I'm wearing dark jeans and a black V- neck t shirt with my leather jacket. It's 4:15 pm and I'm ready to go. Grabbing my car keys and wallet I get in my elevator to my car.

Driving towards Ana's apartment I'm anxious and nervous. I don't know if I need to get some flowers, but I decide against it. We're not dating yet. So I'm going to settle for a single rose. Arriving at her apartment I pull up at the curb and climb out of my car. I press her apartment number on the intercom.

"Yes?" Ana answers.

"Ana it's me. Christian" I hear her buzz me up so I go inside, she's only on the second floor so in less than a minute I'm standing there and knocking on her front door.

She opens the door and my breath is caught in my throat. She's wearing skin tight jeans and a red long sleeve blouse that hugs her body perfectly, accentuating her wonderful curves. Clearing my throat, I greet her.

"Hi. This is for you" I say handing her the single rose.

"Thank you come in I'm just going to put it in some water" I follow her inside, and immediately see the difference in her apartment.

"I'm done let's go" Ana says grabbing her purse and we walk out of her apartment.

Arriving at the mariners we are escorted to a private booth, and order some fries and soda. By the time the game is finished it's 9pmand we decide to walk by the bay.

"Thank you so much Christian, I really had fun tonight" Ana is beaming at me.

"I had so much fun too, I didn't know that you can curse like that" I tease her chuckling

"You'll be surprised at what I can do" I don't know what that means.

"Well, I'm willing to see what else you can do" I say winking at her, and she laughs at me.

We find a bench by a tree, take a seat and stare out at the bay. We're both silent, lost in our own thoughts. All I can think of right now is that I'm happy and seeing Ana so carefree like this, I want to see her like that at all the time.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Christian, ever since Brian died. You've always been there for me and for that I can never truly thank you enough" Ana says looking directly at me.

Looking at her eyes I get so lost in her gaze that I didn't even realize that I had leaned forward towards her and press my lips to her, and to my surprise she kisses me back. I deepen the kiss, holding her face with both of my hands. I hear her moan and suddenly she pulls away from me. Shock evident on her beautiful face, trying to catch her breath while her eyes are wide.

I'm also shocked by my actions _'shit! Why the fuck did I just do that!?'_

"Ana. I- I'm so sorry, l-" I stop myself from rambling because I don't know what to say.

"it's ok Christian. Uh ... could you please take me home?" shit did I just break our friendship? I don't speak and just simply nod my head.

Driving back to Ana's apartment, we sit in an uncomfortable silence. I don't know what to say. Arriving at her place Ana takes off her seatbelt and thanks me again. I didn't realize that Ana was already inside the building. What am I going to do? should I follow her inside? Confess my feelings? Or let her be for a while?

Maybe I should leave her alone. Maybe she's not ready for me. Sighing defeatedly I turn on the ignition and drive home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 18**

 ***A POV***

Fuck! What just happened!? He kissed me and I kissed him back. _'although he is a good kisser I'll give him that'._ What the fuck am I thinking, Ugh what is wrong with me? _'Ana you have to admit your turn on by that kiss'._ Some time I hate my subconscious.

Taking a seat on my couch, I can't help but touch my lips. Closing my eyes, I feel like I'm floating and if I'm honest with myself I feel that tingling sensation and butterflies in my stomach that I only ever experienced before with Brian. I immediately open my eyes and snap at myself, I'm so confused as to what I'm feeling towards Christian. _'maybe I just need to get laid'._ I snort at myself. ' _Yeah right, because you're that kind of person'._

Well tomorrow I'm going to Washington to visit my parents and maybe I can talk to my mother about these confusing feelings. Yes, that's what I should do. But for now all I can do is just go to bed.

...

Arriving at my parent's house, I see my mother at the front door waiting for me. I stop my car and rush over to my her. She eagerly accepts me in a hug.

"Oh Annie I've missed you so much, me and your dad" Mom says holding my face as she looks at me, with longing and happiness in her eyes

"I've missed you both mom" I say kissing her cheek

"come in Annie let's have a girl talk" Mom says putting her arm around my shoulder as I lean my head against her. We are seated in their backyard, it's so beautiful surrounded by tall trees, flowers like roses, there's a small pond at the center and on the other side is a greenhouse, on the left side is the pool. This house is a lot bigger than our house in Montesano.

"So Annie, how are you? "mom asks breaking me from admiring their house

"I'm good" I sigh

"You know I'm not buying that Annie. What is it? You know you can talk to me about anything" mom says patting my hand.

"I know mom... it's just that I'm confused and a little scared" I say looking down at my tea mug.

"what is it that's confused you Annie?"

"it's Christian, do you remember him?" I ask looking at my mom. And her face lights up as she nods.

"He's a fine young man, and very gorgeous I might add" mom say winking at me. I'm shocked at her words.

"Mother!" I scowl at her.

"what? Can't an old lady have a take a look, besides I wouldn't take my eyes off of your father. He's still got it, if you know what I mean" mom wiggling her eyebrow at me. I think I'm going to be sick…

"Mom please stop that's so gross" I say scrunching my nose. Mom just chuckles at my discomfort.

"Whatever sweetheart, so back to what you were saying" Mom motions her hand for me to continue.

"Yeah. Like I was saying, I'm scared mom. Last night we went to watch the mariners and we had so much fun, and after that we went for a walk at the bay" I tell my mother the events of last night and everything that happened even the kiss we shared.

"I'm confused and scared mom! I don't know what I'm feeling for Christian" I tell her, and my mother is just smiling at me. I roll my eyes at her.

"Anastasia I told you rolling your eyes is rude" she chastises me.

"Sorry mom, but seriously why on earth are you smiling like that?" I groan.

"Well honey, it's about time for you to move on"

"But mom- " she cuts me off holding her hand up for me to stop.

"Darling, what are you scared about?" mom asks

"I'm scared of everything. I'm falling for Christian, I have been for the last few months that we've talked and emailed each other but I'm scared to get hurt again and put myself in a relationship again" I say softly.

"Honey I know Brian would want you to be happy again and find love. Tell me Annie, when you think of Christian what do you see?" mom asks taking a sip of her tea.

"I can see myself with him, I feel different around him, there's this electric shock whenever I'm close to him and I feel so drawn to him. It's different from what I felt in Brian" I say looking out at the pond.

"Honey if you're falling for him go for it! I know your scared, when you love someone there's no guarantee you won't get hurt but that's a part of being in love. All you can do is take the chance and let yourself be happy" I know mom is right but I can't help but be this scared for a relationship.

"I know mom but I'll think about it" I say.

"Okay honey, just know I'm always right here if you need me" mom says kissing my head.

After a while dad comes home and we have a lovely dinner, I've missed my parents so much.

The next day I had to say goodbye and head home, still battling with my myself as to what I should do.

' _Brian please help me, what should I do?'_

 _ **N/A sorry for long update.. I hope this one is ok…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 19**

 ***C POV** *

it's been 5 fucking days since I last saw Ana. I don't know why I had to ruin what we have. Fuck.

"Mr. Grey" Andrea's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"what!?" I bark

"Sir, Miss Steele is here requesting to meet with you" what? Ana is here?

"Send her in Andrea" I stand up and wait for Ana to come in.

"Hi" Ana says shyly.

"Ana I need to apologize for wh-" I'm cut off by a pair of soft lips against mine, silencing me. I'm shocked by Ana but I recover immediately and kiss her back.

"Sorry" Ana said breaking the kiss and I'm so confused as to what she's sorry for.

"What... what for?" I ask frowning at her.

"For everything. For walking out on you like I did the last time we saw each other" Ana bows her head fidgeting.

"Hey, I get it. I totally understand your reaction" I don't know why but I start to feel nervous all of a sudden.

"It's just that, I'm shocked for what I feel right now. I'm scared" she whispers the last part but I still hear it.

"Scared of what Ana?" I ask but at the same time I'm scared too.

"To get hurt again because … I wont be able to recover if something like that happened again. I'm scared to have a relationship again" what does that mean? Is she saying she wants to try? I guess there's only one way to know…

"Ana what are you saying?" I ask.

"I like you Christian. And I want try and be with you" am I hearing her right? I can't help but smile widely at her.

"And, I- I want to be with you. For a very long time. And I promise you won't regret it, to be honest I'm scared to but together well figure it out, okay?" I say happily. Yes! Finally she's mine.

"Okay " Ana says blushing.

"You don't know how happy I am Ana. Thank you" I can't contain myself any longer and I grab her by the arm and pull her flush against my chest, inhaling her intoxicating scents. I can't believe this is happening.

"So, Anastasia Steele. Would you please be my girlfriend?" fuck this is it, this is real.

"Yes Mr. Grey, I would really like to be your girlfriend" I kiss and our gentle kiss turns to a more passionate, hotter kiss. We moan into each other's mouth. We break apart when my intercom buzzes and Andrea's voice booms.

"Mr. Grey your next meeting is here" fuck, I totally forgot about that.

"Fuck. Okay, I'll be there in a minute" I say turning back to look at Ana.

"I'm sorry I need to get to that meeting" I say apologetically.

"It's ok" Ana says kissing me again as she grabs her purse.

"Would you like have dinner with me tonight?" I ask hopefully.

"I would really love that. I'll see you later" I escort her to the elevator and we share another chaste kiss. She gets in and waves goodbye until I no longer see her.

I sigh, content. I can't help the beaming smile on my face

' _Brian, I know you can hear me. And I want you to know I love her and I will cherish her for the rest of my life'_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 20**

 ***A POV***

Being with Christian is bliss, I cannot be more happy than now. I'm so grateful that I listen to my mother and took a chance. But let me tell you something Christian is worse than Brian, his possessiveness and jealousy is a bit too much but honestly I love every part of him and it's kind of a turn on.

Now I'm certain that I'm in love with Christian Grey, we still haven't made love but I'm planning on it happening soon.

Now here I am kneeling down at Brian's grave.

"Hey sweetheart. Uh ... I have something to tell you. Christian and I, well we've been together for the last two weeks and he makes me so happy Brian. He's been so attentive toward me and very patient he's been such a gentleman. Brian I'm in love with him, and I hope you'll be happy for us" I say.

I take off my necklace together with my engagement ring putting it the box with other things that Brian and I shared, along with pictures of us.

"I have to say goodbye now. You'll always be here in my heart you will always own a part of my heart, you were my first love. But I have to let you go now" I wipe away my tears and leave.

"Hey Kate what are you doing here" I ask surprised to see her at my front door.

"Oh nothing, I just missed you" I hug Kate, I've missed her so much.

"Come in, tell me about your honeymoon" we settle down on my couch and Kate begins to talk about the honeymoon for a while before asking me about Christian.

"Okay Steele, spill. I want to know all about you and Grey" I can't help the smile that appears at the thought of Christian.

"Well he's great, sweet, possessive and charming" I say chuckling.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, because if he treats you like shit I'll make him pay for it" Kate threatened.

"I'm in love with him Kate" I say dreamingly.

"well that's quite obvious. So then you're over Brian, his death?" Kate asks

"There are still times that I miss him and wish he was here; Brian's kind of hard to forget. But at the end of the day I have to move on, and Christian is the person I want to do that with" I say a little sadly.

We talk some more and soon the time comes for Kate to leave. I check my phone and Christian hasn't called me. maybe he's still in a meeting. Dialing his number, it goes straight to his voicemail. That's odds. _'Don't think worse yet Ana, maybe he can't answer it because of the meeting'_ I tell myself. I'll try again later.

Two hours later he's still not answering my calls, and I just feel like something isn't right. _'Oh god, what if something happened to him... no no don't think like that'_.  
Well there are no more options left. I'm going to pay him a visit…

 ***C POV***

The meeting went well and we finish earlier than I thought. So here I am going to surprise Ana. I'm ready to knock when I see her door is a little open. _'What the fuck?'_ I open it but stop midway

"There are still times that I miss him and wish he was here; Brian's kind of hard to forget" My heart breaks. I can't hear anymore and quietly close the door walking back to my SUV.

Fuck it's hurts so fucking much. She still loves Brian she'll never forget him. I know it was a big shot for us, I know I'm the one to blame here for hoping that she would eventually fall in love with me but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Where to, sir?" Taylor asks me.

"Escala" I replied pissed off.

Arriving at my apartment I head straight for my liquor cabinet and pour a tumbler full of some much alcohol. I skull the liquid in one go but the burn I feel down my throat is no match for the one I feel in my chest.

"FUCK!" I yell in frustration and hurt. My phone rings and it's Ana, but I can't trust myself to not say something hurtful so I send it straight to my voicemail.

I don't know how long I've been in my study but the next thing I know Ana is in my door way looking at me.

"Christian, you haven't been answering my calls. What's wrong?" Ana asks and I almost snort at her.

"It's nothing Anastasia" I say harshly.

"Why are you acting this way Christian?" I can hear the irritation in her voice.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong with me!?" I stand up and move past her before she can respond to my question. She follows me into the great room.

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong, if I did something wrong tell me!" she yells at me and I turn around to face her.

"You did nothing wrong, it's all me, can't you see Ana? I've been in love with you for the longest fucking time and here I was hoping that maybe you had fallen in love with me too, but it was clearly wistful thinking!" I yell back at her.

"What are you talking about Christian?" Ana ask confusedly.

"I went to your apartment earlier and your door was open. I didn't mean to but I heard you telling Kate about how you feel about Brian, so I know that you falling in love with me was wishful thinking because I know that you're still in love with Brian" I say dejectedly, dropping onto my couch and burying my face in my hands.

I don't hear any response from Ana and I'm too scared to look up, to find that she's left me. But I feel something grab my hands and remove them from my face, I'm surprised to see Ana kneeling down in front of me, a smile on her face while tears threaten to fall from her eyes _'Why the fuck is she smiling like this is it a good thing or something!?'_

"I'm glad you find me amusing" I say sarcastically.

"You know, You're a self-made billionaire, so obviously you're a very smart, bright young man. But right now, you are one of stupidest men I know" I look up at her, so confused "You should have listened to the whole conversation, maybe then you'd know how ridiculous you sound"

"I know what I heard Anastasia" I cut her off, scowling like a toddler.

"Well clearly you didn't! Yes I do miss him sometimes but I'm no longer in love with him. A part of my heart will always love him for what he brought to my life, but I'm in love with someone else" my head snaps up to look at Ana. ' _Fuck, is she saying what I think she's saying?'_

"Christian I'm so madly, deeply in love with you" Ana continues looking straight into my eyes.

"Oh thank god. Ana I love you so much" I say and stand up bringing her with me. I twirl her around she laughs, when I put her down I kiss her really hard.

"Do you really mean that Ana?" I ask making sure that she does really love me.

"Yes. I Anastasia Rose Steele am in love with you Christian Grey. I love you baby" Ana caresses my cheek, and I can see the love in her eyes.

I take a hold of the back of her neck and kiss her passionately, and she puts her arm around my neck.

Fuck yes! finally I got the girl I love, and she loves me as well!

Best. Night. Ever.

 _ **AN; sorry it took me sooooo long to update. Thanks for all the review and followers.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 21**

 **CPOV**

I feel amazing right now. Ana loves me and I will do everything to make her happy, to make sure she always loves me, because I'm always going to love her. I wouldn't have thoughts that the girl of my dreams would ever be in my arms and ever love me.

"Christian" Ana whispers my name against my mouth.

"mmmm" I moan, keeping my mouth against hers.

"Make love to me" I pull away and look at her, shocked. Is she ready for that?

"Baby are you sure?" I ask making sure that she really wants this.

"Yes. Make love to me, please" I scoop her up and rush to my room, Ana's giggles echoing through the apartment as we go.

Entering my room I put her down and kiss her hungrily. Slowly caressing her body from her face down to her perky breasts, I rolled her nipples between my fingers through the fabric of her shirt. Ana's hands slowly un-buttons my shirt her lips never leaving mine. My eyes are on her as I lift her shirt over her head leaving her in her black lace bra. Ana pushes my shirt down of my shoulder and down to the floor so that we're both shirtless.

I crouch down to my knees trailing kiss to her hip bone and un-button her jeans, pulling them down past her ankles and then throwing them somewhere behind me. I stand back up and admire her body. Wow she's perfect, curves all in the right places.

"You're so beautiful Ana" I say huskily, kissing her again while I slowly walk backwards to the bed, pushing her gently down when her knees hit the edge of the bed. I'm on top of her trailing kisses again down to her jaw, to her breasts, I unhook her bra and take one nipple into my mouth while I tease the other with my fingers.

After I'm satisfied with one breast I give the other the same attention for a few minutes, Ana's hands raking through my hair as she arches her chest up towards me. I make my way down to her abdomen to her thighs, feeling the warmth of her silky skin. Taking off her panties slowly I see that she's completely bare down there, I like it.

I run my nose from her knee all the way up to her bare pussy and stick my tongue out and run it from her lips to her clit, she smells divine and tastes even more delicious. Gently pushing my middle finger inside her, I can feel her body tense slightly underneath me.

"Christian please" Ana begs.

"What do you want, tell me Ana" I ask teasing her clit while adding another finger relentlessly plunges in and out of her, I feel her walls tighten around my fingers.

"Please I need you Christian, I need you inside me" with one last tease I pull out my fingers and grab a condom from my night stand.

"You don't need it, I'm on shot" thank fuck for that, I throw the condom on the floor and strip off my jeans and boxers. I see Ana looking at me with wide eyes and I smirk, I know I'm a big boy.

"See something you like?" I tease crawling towards her.

"Very much so" Ana says huskily, lust filling her eyes. I kiss her as I position cock at her entrance and I slowly push my cock inside her. _'fuck she's so tight'._ Once I'm fully inside her, we both moan in satisfaction.

"Oh baby you're so tight, I love it" I look at Ana, making sure I haven't hurt her.

"Christian, move" Ana growls urging me.

"Baby, give me a minute here. If I move I'm going to cum" I say embarrassed _'for fucks sake I'm a dominant I used to be able to fuck for hours and hold my own release and now here I am ready to shoot my load in the first few minutes'_. Ana just giggles while she nods.

When I gain some of my self control back I start to move in and out of her.

"Christian, more. I want more" She moans. _'So my baby wants a rough fuck huh?'_

"Your wish is my command" I pull out until just the tip of my cock is in resting inside of her. I look Ana in the eyes and then slam back into her hard and fast.

"Oh fuck" Ana screams out, her head lolling further back into the bed.

"Again?" I ask rhetorically.

"Yes!" she moans out, and I start pounding relentlessly into her. I feel her velvet walls grip me like a vice and I know she's close.

"Come on baby, cum for me" I grunt, I can feel already I'm so close to my release, and I want her there with me.

"Fuck yes I'm right here. Oh god Christian!" Ana screams my name as her climax hits.

"Fuck Anastasia!" I cum hard to the point of seeing fireworks, and I collapse on top of Ana breathless. I feel Ana's arm wrapped around me while we try to catch our breath and I look up and see Ana is already looking at me with a beaming smile. I smile back just as brightly.

"I love you Christian Grey" oh, I will never get tired of hearing her say that to me.

"I love you too Anastasia Steele, so much" I say kissing her as my cock twitches inside her and she giggles. Just like that round two has begun...

I woke up from the buzzing sound of my phone. _'Ugh! Who the fuck would call in this time of hour?'_ I look at my alarm clock and it's 11am. _'Wow that's a first'_. And it dawns on me that I didn't have a nightmare when I slept next to Ana, or was it because I was so exhausted from last night's activity? a smile lights up my face remembering last night. Ana and I made love until the sun began to rise. We made love twice in my bed then in my shower and then back in my bed again. We were both hungry since we both didn't have dinner so eventually we headed into the kitchen and after we eat some mac and cheese we made love on the counter for dessert.

I turn off my phone and wrap my arms tighter around Ana and nuzzle my face into her neck _'Fuck I have a manhood and all I want is to be buried inside of her'._ Ana rubs her ass against my cock and wiggles slightly, making me groan and Ana giggles. _'Oh baby, say hello to round five'_ I smirk to myself as I roll her over onto her back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 22**

 ***A POV***

Wow. After a blissful morning filled with sex we finally manage to emerge from the bedroom, Christian wearing only his boxers and I'm wearing his button-up from the night before. We walk towards the kitchen to have some lunch, since it's now past noon.

"So what's your plan for the rest of the day" Christian asks me as we sit down to eat.

"Actually I don't have any plans. How about you?" I ask taking a bite of my food.

"I do have plans, including you naked in my bed" I almost choke on my food.

"That's what I'm talking about" I say winking at him.

…

"Let's watch a movie" I suggest after a round of shower sex.

"Sure baby what would you like to watch?" Christian ask putting on a pair of jeans. Oh god, I'm a little sore but damn it if I don't want another round when he's looking like he is.

"I know you're feeling sore Ana, so stop looking at me like that" Christian smirks and I smile shyly, feeling my face heat up.

"Sorry but I can't help that you're so irresistible" I say coyly.

Watching a movie with Christian was not the most ideal choice to avoid sex, since we end up making love on the couch. But it was so worth it.

Time goes by and before we know it, it's 6 in the evening and I have to go home and get my things since I'm on call at the hospital tonight.

"I'm going to miss you baby" Christian sighs nuzzling my neck.

"I know I'm going to miss you too" I say turning around to face him. I kiss him gently and pull back way too soon.

"Text me when you get to the hospital okay?" Christian says.

"I promise, now I have to go. I love you " I kiss him one last time.

"Bye. be careful, and I love you too" I step inside the elevator, Christian an I maintaining eye contact until the doors shut. I smile to myself as I travel down to the ground floor. After I get my things from the apartment I arrive at the hospital and my night shift starts.

*C POV*

Good god, I already miss Ana and she's barely been gone for an hour. I headed to my study to do some work since I won't see Ana until tomorrow evening.

I hadn't realized it was past midnight by the time I retired to my bedroom. The last 24 hours and the constant sex with Ana has finally caught up with me.

Laying down on my bed I grab Ana's pillow and inhale her scent, immediately feeling my body calm and my eyelids grow heavy as sleep overtakes my body…

I am awakened by a movement in my bed. I'm immediately alert and jump up in my bed, looking around. I relax once I see who it is beside me.

"Fuck Ana!" I say clutching my hand over my heart.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up, or scare you" I soften immediately at her apologetic tone.

"It's okay baby, just next time please don't do that. You know I'm not used to someone else in my bed" I sigh and grab her around her waist.

"Sorry, I just really missed you and I didn't want to go home" that statement causes my heart to melt.

"You're always welcome here. You know I love having you here" I say kissing her. I resist the urge to take her right here and now, I can see in her eyes how tired she is.

"Let's go to sleep babe" I whisper moving to one side to make space for her

"Just to sleep?" she teases cuddling up next to me.

"No funny business missy, I know you're tired" I say in a firm voice, but I can feel the smirk on my face. Anan lets out a soft giggle

"Goodnight Christian" she says nuzzling her face against the crook of my neck.

"Night baby" I wrap my arm tightly around her and we both fall into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 23**

 ***A POV***

Where has the time gone? It seems like just yesterday that Christian and I had started dating and now here we are still together after 8 months and our love just keeps growing stronger. Yeah we've fought at times and we argue over small things but at the end of the day we make it work for us and we try to compromise for each other as much as we can.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey" I can't help the smile on my face at Christian's words. Just a couple of days ago Christian asked me to marry him while we were in the middle of making love, and of course I saw yes. We flew to Vegas the next morning because we both agreed that we didn't want a long engagement. God my parents almost had a heart attack when we told them on our way to the airport.

…

 _"Hey mom" I say nervously._

 _"Annie! how are you sweetheart?" mom asks me happily._

 _"Well I have some good news. Christian and I are engaged" I say quickly._

 _"Already? He only called us a couple of days ago" mom sounds surprised._

 _"Yeah I know it's surprising Mom but I have to ask you something. Please don't be mad but I need you and dad to fly to Vegas right now" I say afraid of my parent's reaction to what I am about to say._

" _Did you say Vegas? Oh dear lord Anastasia, are you telling me that you're planning on getting married right now!?" mom says in a stern voice._

 _"Yes. Mom I don't want to wait, I love him so much and I want this" I say with a finality in my voice. I hear mom sigh._

 _"Okay, if this makes you happy then we'll be there Annie. At least you thought to call us, and tell me that you at least got a dress Annie" shit I forgot about that._

 _"No … I'll buy the dress when we land okay? I'll see you two there, bye mom"_

 _"Bye honey I love you. And hopefully your dad won't kill Christian and you when I tell him" we both laugh at her statement, knowing how my father is._

 _"Bye sweetheart. Raymond!" I hear my mom yell before I hang up. I see Christian has just hung up his phone as well having spoken to his family as well, and together we called our friends._

…

The wedding went well and of course my father wasn't happy at first, but in the end he accepted that this was what I wanted. Of course both of our parents thought I was pregnant at first.

Maybe Brian was my first love but Christian is my great love, and my happiness.

And now here we are in France for our honeymoon, happily married.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" I say kissing him. I don't think life can ever get more perfect then it is right now.

 **2 YEAR LATER**

 ***C POV***

God I can't imagine my life right now would have happened all those years ago. I have now become a husband and a father to twins and have a house in Bellevue near both my parents and sibling's houses. I remember when we first learned that Ana was pregnant, to say I was scared shitless was an understatement. Ana's pregnancy was a difficult one she had to be put on bed rest for 5 months until the twins arrived, I thought I was going to lose her in that delivery room but thank god they all survived.

I hear a whimper through the baby monitor and I know the twins are awake.

"Hey there teddy bear" I say grabbing my baby boy and I see my little girl is also wide awake. God I love being a father. We named our babies Theodore Brian Grey and Phoebe Grace Grey.

After changing teddy's diaper it's Phoebe's turn.

"Hey daddy how's my babies?" Ana greets me with a kiss on my lips as she takes teddy and sits in her rocking chair to breastfeed.

"Hello mommy, how was your nap?" I ask smirking at her.

"It was very good, thank you" Ana is smirking back at me and together we feed our twins.

I wouldn't ask for anything different than my life right now. I never thought I would be here, with the women that I had been in love with since day one but didn't realize just how in love with her I was. Now not only is she my wife but we have two beautiful children together, and I get to spend the rest of my life with my beautiful girl by my side.

Life couldn't be more perfect.

 **THE END**

 ** _~for all of my readers thank you so much for the support and review. I hope the ending is okay. I just had to end the story because I don't have anymore ideas for this story all I know is I got the HEA that i want. So I hope this ending was ok for you all to enjoy and i'll posting my next story in 6 weeks maybe or much earlier, i just need to focus on my summer classes~_**

 _ ***PS thank you sooooo much maddie for all the help and editing my story,again and again and again thanks***_


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: hi readers… so I want to ask all of you if you all want me to write a sequel for this story? If you all want let me know via review or pm me…. Thanks!**


End file.
